Decoding
by Artemis pretty
Summary: Set after the ending A of the game. A scientist arrives in town in order to study the philosopher's stone. She didn't expect to find forbidden love along the way. Homunculus x Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**D****isclaimer: I do not own Shadow of destiny and any of its characters.**

I never thought I'd ever be ready for this, never gave much attention to where I'd go or wherever I'd have my own fate distorted like this. You see, I'm a pragmatic person; a scientist won't notice what's above the shallow surface of things. Only if the facts are presented and corroborated countless times. I used to think that way but my research has proved me wrong in the end.

Now that I'm here in a nameless place I ponder such basic facts in considerable silence; whenever I think over my choices, I can't help to feel that fate is really toying with myself. How did I end like this? What am I doing here? Sometimes I wonder if I am destiny's pawn and fate is playing a big chess game and I'm the main character. I don't mind where I'm now, no that's not the matter; It's just the course of events which brought me here intrigues me. If only I had given up on researching the stone, maybe I wouldn't be in such situation. They did tell me It wasn't good to meddle in Wagner's papers but what I should have done? I'm too damned curious for my own good and it would be the sole opportunity I'd have to continue my studies.

I know now that I wouldn't be able to stop myself, even if I could I would regret it later. What I really hadn't foreseen was the outcome of my adventure. Perhaps, if I heeded my aunt advices and had become a lawyer… I must stop this trail of thinking now and once more revisit my past choices in order to explain how I ended where I'm and what I am. I ought to understand better my predicament doing so.

What's worse about all of this is just I wanted it. I wouldn't choose differently; I could if I used the digipad once again but I don't have the force or will to anymore. I've enslaved myself willing , I bonded my body and soul like this for…

The reason I have done all these things is simple and complicated at the same time. I myself still quite don't comprehend many of them right now, but I shall tell the story behind it. I wonder if I'm free yet to say these thoughts aloud; the only thing restraining me are my thoughts and they invariably have the tendency to go to one person in particular. Are these the effects of magic or is insanity kicking in? I don't know yet. There's just one thing that occupies my mind these days and my skeptical brain hasn't digest it through.

If after you read this you find yourself in a similar predicament I advise "turn around and don't look too deeply"; I should have followed my instincts and did it, but there's a part of me that has no regrets. This is dominant part now, to be exact. I should, I could have done all different but I didn't want to. I'm happy indeed and selfishness is my downfall it appears.

I would never think a rock in the middle of my path could make my life so hectic.


	2. Chapter 2

Discovery

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Shadow of Destiny or any of its characters**

The day I went to the town of Lebensbaum was indeed an unusual day; I wasn't expecting to be received by a thunderstorm, people told me that could be a bad omen but back then I didn't believe this fact to be a foreboding of my future ill fate. The weather here is usually uneventful and I had bad luck that day, I thought so. If only I l knew what destiny had been storing for me…

_Three weeks later _

I do understand now that Lebensbaum has a good and bad side about it; well the town isn't huge like my hometown New York but it really has a certain beauty to it. The number of citizens or the lack of them doesn't bother me, what irks myself is the fact that I, Clarice Spencer, am bound to stay here for the sake of my research on alchemy. Is it really worth to waste a part of my youth in this place? Yes, it is. I have such reverence for the subject of alchemy and after I graduated from college I hadn't anything in my mind except that I wanted to pursue a research, a difficult one involving the history of alchemy. An uncommon path for a 21 year old woman, my former master said. But simply, I have never been normal my whole life. My early interests in the legend of the philosopher's stone astounded my parents and my appearance of pale skin, black hair and blue eyes didn't help with children my age back then. I got teased a lot because of my chalk white skin; kids in school said I was a vampire trying to suck their blood. I had never cared about people talking behind my back and I preferred the company of adults whose conversations were much more entertaining to my precocious brain.

My fascination for the philosopher's stone grew to an almost obsession and when I came to know doctor Wolfgang Wagner's story I knew I had a way clearly defined. This is the reason why I chose to stay in the "world's end"(it is my "affectionate nickname" for this lovely town).

"_My thoughts make me wander sometimes; I haven't noticed the coffee shop till now."__ Now is a good time for a pause because my stomach has been complaining for the last ten minutes._

I realized there was a vacant seat next to the window. _Well, look closely Clarice. You don't want to seat next to a creepy like last time._ Looks like it's unoccupied.

" May I take your order, miss ", prompted a brunette girl.

"Is it you Margarete?"

" Oh, Clarice ! I haven't noticed you. I'm sorry".

"It's nothing. How is the work?"

"I like here so much! I even tried a new recipe for a sweet and the customers loved it. My boss said if I keep going like this he'll increase my income", she said excited.

"That's great news, Margarete."

"I have something to ask you, Clarice…"

"What is it?", I looked into her eyes and she tried to avert my gaze. "Does it have to do with my research?"

"Yes and… no. I don't think it's a good subject to study, you know", she told almost whispering.

"I'm always under the impression you are hiding something of me, Margarete. Are you?"

"No, it is nothing like that", she beamed nervously, "I'm your friend Clarice."

"So, you would tell me if you knew anything about the stone", I pried.

"S-s-sure thing" said Margarete anxiously.

"Margareteeeeeeeeee!" roared someone from kitchen."The dishes aren't going to made themselves!"

"Ops, I forgot. I'm already going, Mr. Dodge!" she cried and went running to the kitchen. Then, Margarete paused mid step and asked to me "What was your order, again?"

"Bring a piece of strawberry cake and a cup of green tea, please"I continued looking to my scattered annotations on the table. I readed once more and scrutinized the paper. _Did_ _Wagner really disappear on that explosion? Why nobody bothered to fix his house after the incident? Everything in this story in undeniably odd; I think I must visit Mr. Eckart library again this afternoon._

"Can I sit here and make some company to you?", a male voice interrupted my thoughts. I averted my gaze from the papers and I looked. Shit. Not this creepy, please. There goes a good day.

"Fancy seeing you here Clarice", he continued cheerfully. "Are you already studying so early in the morning?"

"Yes, I have loads of work to do", I faked a smile. _This is not happening, calm down._ To say Eike Kusch is a moron is an understatement. He's been annoying me since I arrived in Lebensbaum; Doesn't he know the meaning of the word NO? Eike have flirted with me incessantly until now and even asked me to a date at the bar Zum-Ei once. This guy is starting to irritate me…

"So, do you have plans for tonight? We could have dinner, perhaps?", asked him excited.

"No. I have tons of work in the lab", I answered without looking.

"You still reading about alchemy…", he paused uncomfortable. "I don't think it's interesting. Besides, it's a bunch of myths."

"It's important to the history of alchemy itself!", I responded a bit louder, "And do you honestly think I believe the philosopher's stone exists? I'm doing a research about Wagner's history and the stone is a part of it. Maybe he found something useful or not. It doesn't matter. The art of alchemy is a notable page in humankind history."

"I'm sorry about that. So are you free tonight?" , he grinned.

_Breath, Clarice. Count to ten… One more and he'll see firsthand why I'm a blackbelt in karate._

"Your order, miss", interrupted icily Margarete while glaring at him.

"Thank you, but I forgot I'm late. I have a appointment right now!Keep the change ,please", I got up and hurried to the exit. When I was outside I saw grey clouds roaming the sky. "Don't tell me it's going to rain", I shouted," At least now I know Eike really brings bad luck", I kept walking and I noticed the strange statue in the middle of the square. "Someone has bad tastes to make statues", I approached it and sit beside. _I think I'm going insane or this thing looks like Eike? Wait , what's that rock doing at the statues foot? _There was a beautiful red stone lying forlorn in the statues toes. Had someone forgotten something apparently so precious? I picked the gem and studied it against the sun light. "This is very ironic, especially when I was thinking about the philosopher's stone. Perhaps it is not even a precious stone", I pondered , "But maybe… I'll bring it to the lab, just in case."

It seemed the grey sky was having a turn for the worse. The clouds were completely black at the moment. I'm not going to stay to see the rain; since I moved to town it's raining more, I thought. _Great, keep thinking like that and you'll be a superstitious fool Clarice. Too much Eike for a day. One of these days I must buy a charm anti-Eike Kusch._

I had rented a nice, cozy apartment for my stay in the town. It wasn't big like the one in the Big Apple but it was very comfortable. I have arranged one of the rooms and transformed it into a lab. A lab well equipped for my tastes but not much like my former one.

I went to the couch at living room and picked the gem from my pocket. _A weird rock this is. I can't see very well inside it. It doesn't look like a ruby, either. Should I put it to the tests now?_

_Why not? I got no important task at the moment and I feel like I reached an impasse on my research. A little bit of fun won't hurt._

I walked toward the lab, turned the lights on and took my electronic microscope. "Let's see what are you made of." I putted the stone under and looked at it through the device. Nothing. No carbon structures. "I'm sure the microscope isn't broken", I peered again at the strange stone. "What the hell is this thing?"

_Perhaps if I heat this gem I could observe a change at its structures. I'm going to give it a try._ _I wonder if this is the … Don't say its name or are you officially going insane. _I went to the stove and put the red stone in the boiling water…Nothing happened. _What did you expect? To create something like a elixir of life? Or gold? I think I have a headache right now._

"I should take a painkiller and sleep. This town is really messing up my head."

All happened so suddenly that I didn't have time to react properly. A small explosion erupted from where the stone was and the anti-fire alarm activated soaking myself. I was kind of dizzy when I turned the alarm off. I wasn't prepared for what came next. There was someone sitting on the balcony at the window. _Am I dreaming? _The next sound I heard was the voice of the mysterious character who was now staring at me.

"It's been a while. What is it that you wish, master?"

Then, everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Shadow of Destiny or any of its characters**

_Flashback:_

_All happened so suddenly that I didn't have time to react properly. A small explosion erupted from where the stone was and the anti-fire alarm activated soaking myself. I was kind of dizzy when I turned the alarm off. I wasn't prepared for what came next. There was someone sitting on the balcony at the window. Am I dreaming? The next sound I heard was the voice of the mysterious character who was now staring at me._

"_It's been a while. What is it that you wish, master?"_

_Then, everything went dark. _

_End of flashback._

My head was spinning and I could hear a feeble voice in the background talking. Am I dreaming? I can't move. _This must be a dream. This disorientation, the headache that's all because I'm seriously stressed. I should rest up a bit once in a while…_ I woke up feeling dizzy and nauseated; I could still hear that buzzing sound in my ears.

"Where am I? I must remember to turn on the clock alarm before sleeping. What an awful dream was…"

"So you're finally awake."

"Shit!", I said. _It was no dream, then. _"I think I'm going out of my mind."

"Now, now could you be less noisy, please? I'd appreciate it if you didn't scream like that again."

I looked at the balcony for the second time but I couldn't figure out how this guy got inside the lab. He just appeared out of nowhere after the explosion as if he had teletransported himself inside the room. Besides, he was wearing odd clothes for this age; all black like those gothic teenagers. I studied him for a moment when I noticed his eyes; they were a ruby color same as the stone I was experimenting earlier and he had the palest skin I have ever seen, much more shades of pale than me. That I was shocked is a understatement.

"It's been so long since I saw the light of day. It's good to sense this warmth again. But we have more urgent matters to attend now, don't we? Are you going to stare at me all day? It's not a polite thing to do, you know."

I recovered from my shock hearing these words. Such a unearthly voice. Melodic, perhaps. It sounded like an angel, I thought. But his appearance is more that of a fallen angel, looking closely. I've never seen someone so beautiful, so perfectly carved; he looked like a Michelangelo statue. "How did you get inside my lab", I asked.

"You don't know? You released me from the seal. You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

"I don't understand. You mean that you were inside the stone?", I asked skeptically.

"Correct. You have the right for one wish now since you are the one who unsealed me."

"What? ", I said. "Is this a joke? I'm not Alladin and this is not a fairy tale. I don't know how you got here or why but if you don't explain yourself quickly you'll be very sorry", I threatened.

"Humans are so complicated sometimes. You're almost as difficult as my former master, Wagner. Do I have to prove it to you,then?"

This elicited a reaction out of me. "Did you know Dr. Wagner? It's not possible what you're saying…"

", I think I should show a bit of my powers and you'll decide the truth for yourself. Firstly, I need you to tell me your name."

"For what? Are you going to use my name in some kind of ritual or something?", I mocked.

"No. I'm just doing it because it's the polite thing to do. I'm Homunculus. Not much of a name, you know."

"Sorry for that. I'm confused right now. I'm Clarice Spencer; are you going to show your powers or not?", I beamed impatiently.

"Very impatient, are we? I see that you will be a difficult master to deal with. Are you ready?"

"Hmm. Ready for what?", I told him.

In an instant I felt myself being pushed to all directions; the space around me was being distorted and everywhere I looked I couldn't distinguish anything. I closed my eyes in fear. What the hell was happening here, exactly? When I opened my eyes I felt a rush of cold air. All I could see was white. _Is it snowing? But I was in the laboratory a while ago. How is this possible? _It was snowing indeed and I wasn't in the lab anymore. My stomach was hurting and to top it all I was dizzy. I'm sure I was in Lebensbaum yet because I had recognized the town's square. "Too cold for me here. I'm not dressed properly to the environment also. " I was wearing a thin cotton shirt with long sleeves and a skirt which didn't reach my knees. Furthermore, my clothes were totally drenched. Wait, hold on a minute. I'm wearing a white shirt and I can clearly see my bra through it now; shoot, I haven't realized it before. I couldn't believe I had been like that in front of… He didn't seem to mind it, though. _Better forget it or else I will prolong my embarrassment. I going to dry myself when I get home. If I ever come back home, it is._

I decided to explore the surroundings and suddenly I was before the museum. "I know this place. It's the Brum's museum. Maybe can help me", I wondered.

"Who's there?", a male voice asked.

I turned around and nothing could prepare me for what I saw next. I was staring at a young version of Mr. Eckart with a bit more of hair although and a sad expression on his face.

"Mr. Eckart?", I asked.

"Are you lost, miss? It's very cold out here. I suggest you go home soon, this is not a safe place anymore."

Weird, I thought. "Sir can you tell me what year is it?" I needed to confirm if my suspicion were correct. If they were…

"We are at 1980. Why do you ask?"

Oh, no. _There must be some kind of mistake going on here. Time travel? It can't be. "_Are you sure, Mr. Eckart?", I shifted nervously.

"Of course I am. Hey, how do you know my name? Have we ever met before?"

"No, never mind", I went running straight to square leaving a dumfounded Mr. Eckart behind. Now, you must have guessed I was in utter panic at the moment. Many things were running through my mind at the same time and I could not think coherently. This was against all my learnings and beliefs. It was entirely madness.

"Are you satisfied?", a known angelic voice asked. "You have proof enough of my powers already, don't you?"

"Homunculus? Where are you?" I must have sounded desperate at that moment because what came next…

"I think you are WELL convinced", he chuckled. You can come back now. Ready?"

"Yes, just take me back to my own time."

"What is the magical word?", he asked.

He must be getting revenge for what I said earlier. _It won't hurt to say it just this time, _I mused. "Please, can you take me back?", I pleaded.

In seconds that same unpleasant sensation of distorted time and space returned. I was being swallowed to my own time once more. Then, I saw the room with my instruments and I knew I had returned to the lab; this was unbelievably fast and I couldn't notice the mechanics of the process. However I was still unsteady on my feet and one second later I losing my balance when…

Strong arms wrapped themselves around me stopping my imminent fall.

"This is indeed unusual. I've never seen a human getting sick after time travelling."

"That is because I have motion sickness. I don't take well to any kind of transportation", I explained.

I was unnerved by our closeness. He hadn't let me go yet. _"Now, this is really awkward. Doesn't he realize that? _

"Be careful while you walk", he said and released me. I immediately regretted the lack of proximity. What was I thinking? _That's not a good line of thinking Clarice, snap out of it already! _

"So you're a kind of a genie, aren't you?", I resolved to change the subject.

"I guess you could say so", he smirked.

"Then I have right to only one wish. Am I correct?"

"Sure. So what is it going to be? Riches? Immortality? Eternal youth? Infinite knowledge, perhaps?"

"I don't know for sure. It's too big a decision to do right now. I must think first. I can, can't I?", I asked unsure.

For a moment he seemed too stunned to formulate an answer, I thought. _I must have shocked him pretty bad. What am I supposed to do anyway? I really have no idea what I could possibly want. _

"Do you really mean that? I find that hard to believe. I haven't seen nobody in a thousand years who seemed to be undecided. Humans are usually quick in answering when presented with such a choice. Are you sure?"

"Is that hard to believe that some of us are not that greedy? We humans are not all the same. People have their own needs and beliefs, you know. It's not that I don't want anything. The problem is I'm still confused. I haven't decided what I want most. The fact is : I never stopped to think about that. Everything was always so hard to me that I'm not used to dreaming. My whole life I had goals and not dreams. I have my feet in reality and I'm used to accomplish everything without help using my own efforts."

"Is that so? But certainly there must be something you want."

"I don't know, Homunculus. Never thought about something like that." _Is that so absurd? Just because I have no dreams doesn't mean I'm not normal. Stop looking at me like that._

"This is almost unbelievable", he said laughing. "You are unique, you know."

"What is so funny?"

"Well, I'm used to people asking their wishes straight after I explain the deal to them. But since this is an unexpected situation I couldn't help myself. It's very interesting, almost comic. After all I'm not human and even for me this was unexpected", he said calmly.

"I need to think. I'll go rest now and meditate about this. "

"Don't worry. I have the eternity to hear your answer, though you have not. Remember this or else you are going to pass up your opportunity. However, I don't think you'll take that long to decide."

"Perhaps you will see humans are not that predictable", I said.

I went to my room and collapsed on my bed. I was so tired of this charade. So long it hasn't been my day. I don't know what I should ask…

I awoke with the chirping of birds on my window. I overslept again; this is becoming a bad habit. After I went to my usual morning routine I was in my living room and well, what a "surprise" Homunculus was still there.

"You stayed here all night?"

"I can't go anywhere, really. Not until you make your wish. Have you already decided?"

The fact is I was indecisive as ever.

"I think I will need more time. Is that a problem?"

"No, just like I said before I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here with you as long it takes for you to decide what you want."

This sent butterflies through my stomach. Why did he have to be that handsome? What he said could have a double meaning. If I were a outsider I would say this guy was making a declaration of undying love. It was odd all the way and I was already blushing deeply.

"Alright. You can stay here. I will make something for you to eat" , I said embarrassed.

"I appreciate that but it's not necessary. I'm not human. I don't need it."

"Oh, I forgot. So if I'm not going to do my wish now can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I want to know everything about you. After all I'm a scientist and I have a thirsty for knowledge", I explained.

"Is that a wish?"

"You're not going to trick me Homunculus", I retorted.

"Very well. I wasn't trying anything, believe me."

He sat in the couch before me and I couldn't help to notice how graceful were his movements. I was dazzled….

We talked for hours and I learned very much what the former masters of Homunculus didn't. He had a strange emotion on his eyes, I think he was kind of happy because someone was interested in his stories. Maybe nobody never asked about him before. He was thrilled to tell me of his past and sometimes I think he omitted some parts of the story. But I didn't care. I was fascinated by him and I was sure that I finally would be dreaming tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

The dawn of journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow of Destiny or any of its characters**

_"All things are poison and nothing is without poison, only the_

_dose permits something not to be poisonous."_

_Paracelsus_

I awoke without the sound of the alarm clock for the first time in many months since my coming to Lebensbaum. I've always been a heavy sleeper and awakening is not something I look forward to every morning. To sleep is wondrous when you are not having nightmares and as I have predicted the night before I dreamed of Homunculus. One of the first dreams to come which were about him. I was preparing myself to my morning routines and when I opened the door of my room…

"Oh, my! You scared me", I said. "You shouldn't stay so quiet behind doors, Homunculus. I almost had an attack here. I'm not very perceptive of noises at morning…"

"I didn't intend to frighten you. The matter is I was wondering if you already decided about your wish. You know I don't like much to be left hanging", he replied smirking.

"And so you're eavesdropping on me…"

"No, of course not. That would be rude of me, don't you think?"

"I think you are bored. You could help me with my research then. Until I know my decision…", I told in my way to the bathroom.

"There's no other choice left for me then", he sighed." I had never been in such a predicament earlier; all my masters were always straightforward about their desires. This is an unusual situation but at the same it's interesting", he said following me.

"Perhaps, they never thought that it was an important decision. Or they were just simple minded enough and didn't care about thinking rationally. This is something life changing and it must be considered wisely", I'd shut the door of the bathroom.

_He's amused with me. What am I? Some kind of freak show? __I'm not the immortal here, _I thought.

Afterwards, while I was making coffee he appeared of thin air at the kitchen. I knew he could teletransport himself but this ability make me nervous somehow.

"I'd ask you to not do that here. I don't want to have a heart attack and die young, you know."

"It's easier to move myself around like this since it doesn't consume much energy. I tire very quickly otherwise", he explained.

"Yes, but you shouldn't do it all the time. What I mean is…. Y-You must warn me firsthand", I stammered. This wasn't the kind of conversation I expected to have with him.

"Why is that? Nobody has requested this of me in years past", he inquired.

"Maybe because none of your former masters were women. I need privacy at certain moments and I wouldn't like if you were to appear unannounced." _What I mean is: don't even think about appearing when I take a shower or change clothes if you value your life,_ I thought irritated.

"Oh, I understand. Women make such difficult masters."

"I 'll pretend to ignore this remark just because I'm your friend", I interrupted.

"Now I should go back to research. It's been a long time since I did my work. Where have I put that book?", I said while searching a pile of papers and parchment scattered in the living room.

"You're sure are messy, Clarice. Master Wagner never lost his homework. Not that I know of", he said mockingly and appeared out of the air again.

"He wasn't a 21 first century man. We don't have time to organize things sometimes." Actually, that was just an excuse to my famous laziness.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Well, who cares really?"

That's officially weird.

"I don't have time for your riddles, Homunculus. Can you hold these books for me?", I put the huge piles of tomes in his arms and…

Thump. _Something heavy has fallen. I really hope it is not the last shelf I fixed. _

"Homunculus, what are you doing? Did you…", I asked. It is not the shelf. I haven't noticed his fall so far. He must be kidding me…

"Don't ever do that. You nearly broke all my bones", he said in pain.

"I… How could it be? You can't hurt yourself by carrying books…"

"I'm not human. My body is much more fragile than yours…", he interrupted and clutched his hand.

"I have hurt you, I'm so sorry. You didn't tell me… Let me see your hand."

He extended his hand I caught it in mine. His hands were so cold. _He looks human, he seems human but he's not._ There was a red stain that would probably become purple soon but nothing major.

"I'm going to be fine. I just need to rest for a while", he pulled his hand fastly.

_Is it just me or he is unnerved by my touch? This is getting awkward. _"So you can't carry heavier things and you tire easily", I continued. "Here I was thinking you were stronger than a mere human."

"I was made this way, I think. It's more easy to control, to domesticate."

"You mean the people who created you made you weak. This way they could manipulate you utterly", I stated. "This is wrong, completely wrong."

"I don't need your pity, thanks", he said icily.

"There must be a way to make you stronger", I mused.

"Oh, so you have decided how to use your wish Clarice?"

"No. It's not that. I was thinking about the philosopher's stone. What if…"

"In fact, there's a way but it was never attempted before", he continued.

"I'm listening…"

"Never mind. It's too dangerous. Besides, we would not be able to find it anyway", he said.

"I don't care, Homunculus. It's not fair they made you like this. Besides your next master could be someone cruel and mistreat you. If only you could stand for yourself you won't have to endure ruthless treatment."

"Why do you care? I had been a kind of slave since the dawn of time. Humans are oppressors by nature and it's not like I wasn't mistreated before."

"I can't stand seeing injustice. Think whatever you want but I'm determined to make you stronger now that I'm aware of the situation. You don't need to thank me. I'd feel bad with myself if I didn't do anything about it. It goes against my morals. No matter how impossible you think it is I'm going to do it and don't even try to change my mind."

We stared at each other in silence a long moment. He seemed to be studying me trying to find some signal of deception in my words. I was being sincere when I said I wouldn't stand by and do nothing. No one deserved to be defenseless in this world, especially in predatory world like this.

"Well, I suppose humans will never cease to amaze me", he said smiling.

_Even his smile is beautiful. Why__ did he have to be so handsome? I'm living a fairy tale… Bad lining of thoughts again, Clarice. Very bad._

"Do you have any idea of how this can be accomplished" , I asked.

"It'll be very hard or nearly impossible… There was a book containing the information but it has been lost during many centuries ago."

"What does it talk about, this book?"

"It has the data of location of a mythical element used in the creation of the philosopher's stone. I'm not sure if it has come in possession of men. Even its existence is surrounded by mysteries."

"I think… It must be… no that's not possible. It's just a legend."

"You used to thought the philosopher's stone a legend too, right? However, I'm here now talking to you."

"That red stone wasn't the philosopher's stone, was it?", I asked. "If I'm right the stone was a container created to seal you. The real stone nobody knows where is it."

"Correct, but it's not the philosopher's stone we will have to look for. It's something more primary and powerful. Something I only have heard of in myths", he completed.

"So I was right, indeed. You are talking about the carmot."

"Where did you hear about it? This is very obscure knowledge. Very few humans I know of…"

"I hear of it in a ancient book. You can find a little piece of information on the internet, too", I explained.

"Do you mean you have the book?", he said astonished. "The book which says the stone location?"

"I was doing a research before you came. My research involves the history behind the creation of the philosopher's stone. It's one of the reasons why I came to this town and the book you mentioned belongs to my family archive."

"When I moved here I brought my collection with me because I was positive it was related to my research. So I managed to transform the second floor of the house in a library", I continued.

"May I see it? I wonder if this is the same book… Well, if it is…"

We went to the library upstairs and I put my password on the panel.

"Why is it that guarded?", he asked.

"This was my grandfather's private collection. It's a family heirloom and it had been written it should be well protected."

When the door opened a cold breeze passed through me. I had forgotten how cold was here because of the lack of the heater.

"Well, now we only have to look approximately 7300 books to find what we need", I said sarcastically.

"It's not necessary. If the book is here I'll be able to feel its presence. Its filled with ancient magic."

"I didn't know. I have seen it just one time."

"Can I ask where did you acquire this book, Clarice?"

"It's been in the family for generations. I don't know how my grandfather got it."

"It's here. Its presence is overwhelming. Go to the third shelf, the isolated one whose cover is black."

Yes, it had to be most difficult book to get. Congratulations, Clarice. You're going to work on those shelves once more.

I had caught the book and I really didn't remember ever seeing it in my library. "Do you want to see it first?", I asked.

"Better not. All this magic makes me uncomfortable. You should read it since it's a part of your heritage", he replied.

The book was plain old and it had a black cover but nothing was written on it. I opened it and then I remembered seeing it before. My grandfather showed this book to me once. He said it was going to be mine and to be aware of it. _"There's such power hidden here. Never use it for yourself. When the time comes for you to use its power I'm sure you'll do it for someone you care", _he said.

The first page was written in black ink and it had an odd letter.

"I'll read it to you. Then you can know if it's the same book."

"_It is said that the Philosopher's Stone was made of a mythical material called carmot. Carmot was deep red in color and was used to facilitate transformations while practicing alchemy. Alchemy is the study of spiritual discipline and the philosophical examination of nature. The stone contained a liquid that would give one eternal life and was believed at one time to be the Holy Grail. It was said that the creator of the stone would be spiritually enlightened."_

Homunculus looked stunned for a moment, he seemed to be contemplating something. "This changes absolutely everything. Who could thought that you had this book? I think you are going to keep your words, indeed."

"So the carmot is real?", I inquired. "It can make you stronger, really?"

"It can makes anything but only if we find it", he replied.

"Is it going to make you as strong as an human being, Homunculus?"

"No, it's probably going to make me many times stronger than any human. Are you having second thoughts about it now?", he smirked.

"No. I do want you to be stronger. It doesn't matter how much. You won't be subject to the whims of your masters this way."

"Things are going to be better than I anticipated, then. Remember that our deal is still active and the carmot will not change it. I won't go anywhere until you make you wish and I'll accompany you in this quest because I sense my powers will be needed. It'll be a dangerous feat to obtain this mythical element but not impossible."

"Where are we supposed to find the carmot. I don't remember the book saying anything about a specific location."

"That's because it wasn't supposed to be found by mortals. The book contains a magical signature which determines the whereabouts of the carmot. Of course it was made to be perceived by a non-human. It would be too much tempting to a mortal, don't you think?"

"It was made to be used for others not for the one to find it. My grandfather said I should use the book to help another in need."

"Is that true? I'm seriously thinking about going to the past to know this grandfather of yours."

"You can't. You have to stay here with me. We have a deal", I said in a hurry.

"I was only kidding. You don't want me to leave? Why is that?", he diminished the distance between us in seconds. He was so close to me I could kiss him if I wanted to. Nevertheless, I could just blush furiously._ Is he going to kiss me? The way he's looking at me it certainly looks like he going to. Don't be speechless right now, Clarice. Do something! _ I noticed at that precise moment he was taller than me. _Great, now I'm self depreciating thoughts too._ I'm 5'3" and though he wasn't taller than Eike I still felt like a midget because he was inches taller than me.

I snapped out my dazzle. "We must be making preparations to our journey", I said putting another book off the shelf. "Where are we going from here?"

"I will guide you but I can't tell you the exact location. The book has forbidden me to tell."

"What's the worst that could happen?", I said indignantly. "I need to know where we are going. How am I going to get ready to danger otherwise?"

"Believe me. You don't want to know. The book has old magic very harmful to humans", he replied.

"Ok, then. I guess I don't want to know. What should I take?"

"We need the book and another things you humans must need for a travel. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You should pack mountain gear too. We're going to need it and don't forget to bring some weapons", he said.

"Right. When do we go?"

"At night. It would be less conspicuous this way", he said.

He came toward me at a very close distance like before and put his hand on my shoulder. I wasn't thinking coherently then. I was blushing desperately, too. After a second he approached more and whispered on my right ear.

"You don't need to worry because I'm not going anywhere without you. No need to be upset, I will stay very close to you."

He released me and walked smirking towards the hall. I was rendered speechless and stunned.

I never thought this journey would change so much.

The fact was it would be a very long journey and it was going to change my whole life. Of course I wasn't thinking about that then. I was dazzled by him and it was difficult to take my mind off Homunculus at the moment.

This was going to be a long journey. For the first time a travel I was looking forward to go.


	5. Chapter 5

The greatest work-_Solutio_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow of Destiny or any of its characters**

_Flashback_

"_I never thought this journey would change so much. _

_The fact was it would be a very long journey and it was going to change my whole life. Of course I wasn't thinking about that then. I was dazzled by him and it was difficult to take my mind off Homunculus at the moment. _

_This was going to be a long journey. For the first time a travel I was looking forward to go."_

_End of flashback_

Homunculus POV

How could I ever imagine that things would go so smoothly to me this time? Since last year when I was trying to ensure my existence I haven't thought fate would be so kind to me. Well, I suppose I must thanks Eike's naivety. Now things are very different and promising,too. It's been only a year since I saw the light of day.I wasn't expecting to be released so soon. This came as a surprise, indeed.

But the greatest surprise this time is my so-called master; this girl has the most unusual behavior. I hadn't have a woman master ever. I don't think this would be possible centuries ago when men dominated this western culture.

"_Now, this a most interesting development. If she is going to look for the stone and I become stronger... No more complaining of masters. No breakable body anymore. No more human idiocy... This is a kind of dream._

_I must be sealed inside that stone imagining all this", _I thought.

But there's something bothering myself deeply. I can't seem to comprehend Clarice's reason for this; why is that she insists on helping me? Certainly if she knew my true nature she wouldn't be so eager to this quest.

Besides, there's the fact she doesn't look like inclined to do her wish. I wonder why? This master makes me confused... My mind keeps trying to understand. Well, I'm not human so what's the matter if I can't understand her line of thinking? Humans are supposed to be predictable, aren't they? My experience tells me I'm not far from the truth. Immortality was getting boring and it looks like a I have a new source of amusement.

"_Take your time thinking about your wish my dear. I have all eternity to hear you but I'm afraid you won't have a LONG time to decide. Anyway, I wonder what it'll be when the time comes. I'm very, very curious."_

If Clarice proves herself to be the chosen one for the stone I won't have any worries in the future. I must confess the book was a huge surprise. I'm feeling elated by the recent turn of events.

What came over me to tease her in the library, I wonder. No one had been this nervous around me for so long that's almost hilarious. She seems to get confused when I'm near. Never I had a bit of power like this over my former masters. "_Enough of fearsome and tyrannical masters". _Clarice looks as breakable as myself but I know she isn't. I felt such a strong pull towards her in the library; I never attempted to get this close to a master before. I just couldn't help myself... "_Perhaps because the others weren't this beautiful or it's the strong magical aura I feel emanating off her?"_

If my suspicions are correct and she is really the descendant of the greatest alchemist of history then this could be the chance I've been always waiting for.

Clarice POV

By the time I got everything ready I couldn't find Homunculus anywhere. "Where are you when I need? He really has the gift to appear wherever I don't want him and now...", I complained.

"Are you ready, Clarice? We really should get going now. Looks like the skies are smiling on us this precise moment or would you prefer to go in the rain?"

I took a glance at the sky and it really was clear, cloudless. This was the best hour for hour trip to "I don't- know-where".

"Where have you been? I've looked for you everywhere. Surely, you can't just disappear out of thin air."

"But I can, you see. I was resting up; my body really tires easily. Holding that book was a great effort of my part. You'll have to carry it from now on."

"What if you need it along the way?", I asked.

"If I do need the guidance of the book you'll have to carry it while I read. I can't risk tiring myself needlessly now in case we need my powers."

_I really hope we don't need them,_I thought.

"Shall we go, then?", I inquired.

"Sure. But we are going to use a mean of transportation non magical. Let's save magic for later."

I turned the garage's lights on and checked the car. _It's fine. It'll probably endure whatever traveling I must do. Don't worry. _Once I opened the car's front door I noticed that Homunculus was staring at me with some akin to fear in his red eyes.

"What's wrong?", I said.

"You certainly don't expect me to go like this. It's too much dangerous", he said exasperated.

"It's just a car and besides I'm not a crazy driver. I won't go too fast but I don't think we can go by foot since you tire fast and I don't even know how far we will have to go. Trust me, you'll be safe with me."

He seemed to ponder something for a while, then he entered the passenger's door and sat beside me. I don't know why but being this close to Homunculus made me feel kind of awkward. Since the library incident I've been feeling very aware of his presence. _"Don't be dazzled now."_

"You have to use the seatbelt", I said.

"Now, now Clarice wasn't you that said I was safe. Why would I need it?"

"My car, my rules", I explained. I went to fasten the seatbelt and what looked to be an easy task became a hard one. I needed to touch him and my hands were trembling so much... I hesitantly touched his shoulder trying to catch the seatbelt that I haven't notice how close I was.

"I think I can do it alone, Clarice. I'm afraid you have too strong of a grip and I don't want to be crushed", he said smirking.

I drew back and revved the engine. _"What a predicament. I can't even get near the guy and I feel like my legs are made of jelly. That's great."_

We entered the main road minutes later. The sky was black pitch in the horizon and gentle breeze was passing by.

"What are you thinking now? Are you meditating about your undecided wish, Clarice?", he said suddenly.

_If only you knew what I've been thinking about you in the last twenty four hours you wouldn't be so eager in asking", _I thought.

"I...I was wondering to where exactly we are going. You said to keep going on the main road. How far we must go?"

"Something keeps telling me that it wasn't this you had in your mind. Anyway, I feel we are almost there."

_Oh, no. How could he have know? He can't read minds, can he? I must be paranoid. He has no idea that I was thinking all those dirty things. Surely not._

"You feel?You mean you're not sure about where we are going?"

"I following the book's directions and some old histories of legend. We are on the right way... Stop the car right now", he said urgently.

I stopped the engine and got out of the vehicle. There wasn't anything in this part of the road.

"You must be mistaken because I can't see anything here. I think we are lo..."

Then I saw it. The hugest mountain was mere steps in front of me. How is it supposed to be here? This thing isn't in the maps and it's totally odd.

"Do you believe me now? My senses are keener than yours. The presence of magic is undeniably strong and the book is reacting to the mountain."

"How is it possible?",I asked. "I don't remember there was a big mountain like this before."

"Because there wasn't any. The book somehow has materialized the mountain. It was to be inaccessible for those who had not the true book", he explained.

"How do you know that?"

"I know the legends and I've lived thousands of years. You shouldn't be that surprised."

I was relieved at last that we weren't lost. It was good I brought my climbing gear on my pack and I was wearing an outfit that looked the same as Lara Croft's costume in the early stages of Tomb Raider Legends.

However, I didn't feel so great about climbing that seemingly endless mountain.

"How are we going to go to the top? We are going to use your magic to fly over there, right?", I said expectantly.

"No. That's not possible. There is barrier here that prevents me from using my powers. I'm afraid we'll have to do it the hardest way. Perhaps, it is already one of the many trials to get to the stone...", he answered.

"This is no good. I'm sure I could climb it but..."

"So?", he continued.

I didn't like the idea which was forming on my mind but I really had no other choice.

"Homunculus...", I hesitated. "I don't think you can't climb it, no offense."

"What is it that you suggest, then?", he asked.

"I...I'll carry you...", there I said it and regretted it almost instantaneously.

He appeared to be surprised for a moment. He fixed his intense eyes on me for a second; looked like he was considering something.

"I guess I don't have a choice in the matter", he sighed.

At least I had brought two climbing gears with myself. _You really expected him to climb this close to you, don't you? Of course I couldn't have foreseen a situation like this. I guess so._

Now came the difficult part.

"Put your arms around me like this", I showed him and put his arms around my shoulders. I was going to give Homunculus a piggyback ride. I noticed how light he was and soft...The world must be crazy, I know.

It was going to be so hard to concentrate with him so close to me. How was I supposed to climb like this, I wondered.

"Are you ready? I'm planning to arrive at the top by dawn", I continued.

"Take care. Don't do anything reckless and don't release me."

"I won't release you", I giggled. "Hold still."

He pressed more his arms but I could feel just a tiny amount of strength. He wasn't going to choke me and for that I felt glad but he was so pressed against my back that I could feel his breath on my neck. I wonder when the temperature raised that much because I was feeling very hot suddenly.

"So, what exactly is going to happen to you when we get the carmot?, I asked trying to distract myself of my impure thoughts.

"I won't be easily broken anymore. I'll be a lot stronger. A little more of freedom somehow I guess."

"I have a feeling that is not all, is it?", I gripped a nearby rock.

"Who knows? It was never attempted before. The book says it is necessary that a mortal and an immortal to enter the chamber."

"What chamber?, I asked. "You haven't told of one before. Oh, I forgot. You didn't tell me anything", I said sarcastically.

"Well, I couldn't. Now we are in the boundaries of this mountain. It's not a big deal anymore."

"You mean that you didn't want to tell me earlier and you said you couldn't", I retorted.

"I couldn't because it would be unnecessary to do so. That way I avoided a lot of questions. Humans are too curious for their own good. Who cares, anyway? It saved you a lot of trouble not knowing what's ahead, believe me."

"Right. You're clever than me. You're the genie after all."

"Now, Clarice don't go for angsty. We are almost there."

"You said that one hour ago."

"Did I? Time is different for each one of us, I think", he smirked.

"Yeah. I won't fall for it again", I said.

After some minutes we had reach the mountain's top. Unbelievable. This place is full of madness, that's the only explanation.

"You see. I told you were close. You should give me more credit, Clarice."

"I don't know what to say. It's been 30 minutes since we began climbing and the mountain... I couldn't even see its top. It's crazy.", I put him down and I instantly lacked his proximity. _The air in this mountain is making me feel weird. That must be it._

"We must go, then. How long until we find the stone?", I asked.

"I really don't know. It depends how fast you can pass the chamber of trials, I guess."

"How can you be so sure I can pass these trials? I could fail, you know."

"You won't fail. Only the chosen ones can enter the chamber and since you're alive..."

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure about this", I looked at the portico ahead and I saw inscribed these letters:

"_The chosen ones may enter but all the others born without the alchemy mark shall perish in endless flames."_

"What's that supposed to mean? What mark?", I stopped mid way.

"It's symbolic. We must hurry. I don't think we have more than three days", he continued.

"How do you know that?"

"Do you see the suns above these inscriptions? The meaning is clear."

I noticed the odd drawings above the letters; they did resemble the sun. This meant I was wasting time because of my indecision. At once I ran through the door without worrying about the strange advice written on the portico. Nothing happened when I crossed the door.

"You were right, Homunculus. How did you guess?"

"I didn't guess, I just knew it. Now you must answer something to me.", he said sternly.

"What?", I gulped.

"Tell me Clarice, did your grandfather taught you many things you hadn't idea for what you would use it?", he circled me.

"He taught me martial arts and how to use a sword since I was five. And some old musics with strange words, a bit of alchemy...Why?"

"You really don't know why? How many in your family were accomplished swordsmen?"

It dawned on me. He, my dear grandfather had trained me for... for this?

"Do you mean I had been trained to do this?", I asked incredulously.

"Bingo."

"It can't be", I walked to and fro.

"But it is. You have been trained to fabricate the philosopher's stone. Now we know the main ingredient for it is inside here somewhere. A very special task, indeed", he completed.

I was thorn inside. My mind was in a state of confusion trying to process everything. I wandered aimlessly to the entrance of some kind of cave and...

"Wait. Don't act recklessly around here. These chambers can prove dangerous. You need to stay close", he admonished.

"Is this a cave? It's so dark I can't see anything."

A light erupted of nowhere.

"That was you, Homunculus?", I asked.

"No. I think it is inviting us", he answered.

"Who? You mean the cave?"

"Who knows?", he shrugged off.

I went first and right when I was in the middle of the way saw an enormous boulder. "How can we go on? I don't think it is easy to crack a rock this large."

"Look around you, Clarice. Can you see it?"

I scrutinized my surroundings but I couldn't see nothing off. There wasn't anything remotely useful around... that's when I noticed the long red katana into a far black rock.

"I could use that. Or not..."

"Remember what you have learned. You must remember the old rhymes...the stories", he told.

A word entered my mind. _Solutio. _Destroy, dissolve the rock.

I ran to the black stone and pulled easily the katana out of it. It so hot. _I must do it quickly. _I closed the distance between myself and the gigantic rock and as fast as I could unleashed a swift hit against the offending stone.

So suddenly the boulder fragmented itself in a million pieces and the remaining fragments dissolved themselves by the heat of the katana.

"I did it. I liquidated the stone. Now we can pass! I really can't believe it", I said exhilarated.

"Well, that was very impressive. You should believe more in yourself, I think."

I felt an odd sensation in my hands. I left the sword on the floor; I hadn't felt how hot it really was. My hands were normal.

"I have the feeling that only I could have wield that sword."

"Indeed. We are a step closer to our goal", he was staring at me.

I could say he was stunned by the way I pulled that stunt. Even now I couldn't believe, either.

"We should go",I walked through the fragmented rock.

"I really had no reason to be scared before", he laughed.

"What? I didn't know shattered rocks were that funny."

"No harm done, I think", he said it and took my hand.

I froze. _He has been touching me whenever the opportunity arises. How can I think straight when he goes and do things like this._

His hands had a feathery touch. He inspected my hands to see if I was hurt. At least I think that was the reason. Then he let go of my hand and stared into my eyes. He averted my gaze seconds later.

"Now it's not the time to be daydreaming, Clarice. Do you want me awake you?"

"N-No. We...I..."

"Let's go then. Ladies first", he barely contained his smile.

I walked ahead and I couldn't help but to smile. I was blushing but happy at the same time. I made him smile for the first time and it was like thousand butterflies were on my stomach. I felt like I had done more than destroy a simple rock, I was feeling as if I had saved the world countless times; I never thought a smile could do that but it did.


	6. Chapter 6

Blackening and Whitening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow of Destiny or any of its characters**

Since the incident with the giant rock we had been walking for hours. Perhaps we're walking in circles, I suspected. This place was worse than a maze and now that we had a time limit to find the stone I was getting incredibly frustrated despite my initial amazement with my earlier performance at the entrance. I stopped mid track when I noticed the blackness ahead.

"What's this thing now?, I complained. "Another trial?"

"What makes you think I know, Clarice?"

"You saw the book and you DID say you could see things that my poor mortal eyes couldn't grasp on it. Isn't that true?"

"My, my, I think this place is having a bad effect on your mood. Look in front of you. What exactly do you see?", he said.

"I see only black", I peered intently on the darkness before and I could distinguish a vague form. "It looks like a cave entrance but I'm not sure. Could be anything, I guess. I really don't like it. We could turn around and look for another passage. This place is very big, you know."

"But I don't see any passage more suitable than this one. After the showdown with that sword one would think you a little braver, Clarice", he chuckled.

"Fine. I'm going ahead. Besides it's just a bit dark and it's not like there are monsters lurking at every corner.", I retorted.

"How can you be so sure?", he asked.

I dismissed his words and resumed my walk towards the dark entrance. _I'm not going to admit that I'm scared of dark places. Not to him, of course. I can't confess this even to myself._ I really couldn't see anything and I was already wondering how long I would have to walk in this black-pitch cave. Why did I forgot to bring my lantern, anyway? _That's because Homunculus is all you can think about. No wonder I've been forgetting little things like that. I hate my thoughts. I really do._ After almost ten seemingly endless minutes we got to the interior of the cave and surprisingly it had enough light to see things clearly.

"Well, at least now I don't think there's reason to irrational fears. Don't you think so?", He smirked to me.

"I couldn't see a thing in that way. You're not scared because I bet you could see clearly what was ahead of you.", I answered.

"You really are a clever one. I wouldn't enter a cave where I couldn't see a thing. It would be very dangerous and foolish of my part, you see. I'm not as strong as you, Clarice."

"I noticed because of your lack of fear. You do have a self preservation instinct, I guess. Not that different from us humans like you always say."

"But you see, I'm not human. There are many differences, I assure you."

"You can try to convince me another time, Homunculus. I think I heard something…"

There was no mistake. A gruesome sound was echoing through the cave and it seemed that we were getting closer to whatever was emitting it. I ran forward into the cave and the more I ran it looked like the light was getting stronger. I came to a halt when I saw another sword. Only this time it was many inches longer than before and…

"Why the rush? You should have waited for me. We can't get lost easily inside this cave and it wouldn't be beneficial to both of us if we were to split up this moment. ", he completed.

"I guess I followed my instincts. Something was beckoning to me to come here… What's that raven doing? It seems he's protecting that sword."

"That's not a raven. But it is guarding the weapon, indeed. It's magic of some kind.", he explained.

I looked intently at the bird and for the first time I realized it wasn't quite normal. It was peering at us in an odd manner. The raven didn't have the look of an animal in its eyes; it looked far wise to be a bird and it circled the sword in a human way. For a moment I thought it was going to scream at us to go away_. This is no ordinary creature, it's something_ _that uses an animal hide but it's no animal._

I made a move toward the strange bird when I felt someone pulling my arm back.

"Don't be reckless now. Let me take care of it while I'm here. I'm going to feel bad if you do all the work. Magic is to be counter attacked with magic. Stay back, please.", he pushed me behind his back.

It all happened so fast. In a moment Homunculus was murmuring those strange words and the raven got in a upright position and it came flying fast in my direction. I closed my eyes in fear because now I could sense an overwhelming power coming of the bird in great waves. It was paralyzing, a kind of magic very evil and ancient. Then, in less than a minute there was a strange agonized cry and a cloud of smoke appeared. When I opened my eyes and could see clearly the raven was nowhere to be found.

"This solves our problem, I think.", he interrupted.

"What did you do? That was… amazing. It looked so strong."

"It was nothing, really. Good thing magic doesn't exhaust me like physical exercises. I knew my powers would be needed."

"Thank you. It was coming straight to me.", I blushed profusely.

"Now, Clarice it is not like anyone hasn't protected you before. Or?"

"Nobody has bothered to do something like that to me. Ever. ", I whispered.

"Is that so? What about your parents?"

"They died in a car crash when I was three. My grandfather raised me… and well, to tell the truth I don't think anyone else ever cared if I was ok or not, except my grandfather. You could say I'm not a big fan of mankind among other things."

"I agree with you on that. Humans are very troublesome… but to think that you of all people share my view on this, it's a nice surprise", he exclaimed.

No need to tell I was redder than a tomato, then. _I only get along with you, _I wanted to add. Was that the reason why I feel more at ease with him instead of other people? He did save me but what was the purpose? Is it the stone or is it…?

"Now, don't you think it's better to take the sword? Seeing there's no one guarding it at the moment I think you should carry it. Who knows what next could be on this cave?"

I averted my embarrassed gaze to the sword and in that moment and I noticed its black, glistening color. Such a beautiful weapon it was. I went to catch it and when my hands made contact with the sword's base I felt how light it really was. Something else caught my attention, too. There were tiny gems incrusted on the hilt of the sword.

"What is it? You're still impressed with my work from before? I'm glad Eike never blushed when I saved him. It wouldn't be nice at all. You on the other side…", he said chuckling.

"It's not that!", I puffed indignantly. "It's just I haven't seen a sword like that before. It's so well crafted and there are these beautiful stones placed on the hilt. It is such a waste I must use it."

"It was not made by human hands, you know. The jewels, however… What is your favorite gem, Clarice?", he inquired expectantly.

"It's garnet", I replied too fast. It wasn't until some time ago. I had always preferred diamonds but his eyes were so beautiful. I couldn't help that I changed my taste so fast after he appeared in my life. _I hope he didn't notice it .Just because my favorite jewels are the same color of his eyes. Time to change the subject, I guess._

"Oh, I see. So that's why you look at them with such longing.", he stated.

_No, it's not happening. Did he notice?_ "W-What do you mean? Them who?"

"The gems in the sword, ofcourse. What do you think it was?", he asked.

"Oh, that. Yes, that was exactly what I was thinking", I forced a laugh.

He came in my direction and touched the sword appreciatively. "A work of art, no doubt", he continued. He touched my hands absent minded while admiring the sword. I don't think it was unintentional. He has been making excuses to touch me, lately. There I was, blushing again.

"We shall go to the next room from now on", he explained. "No need to match the color of the jewels, Clarice. I don't think a monster would be scared of that", he chuckled.

_So, that was on purpose after all. He's teasing me, this guy. It's not funny!_

"I think they will be when they see myself angry", I said staring into his eyes and walking ahead. To say that I was angry is an understatement. I was blazing. _I going to discharge my stress on the next idiot who appears on my way. That I will, for sure._

We were descending a staircase for the last hour. It seemed never ending and I was already so tired. The sword was close to me so I could use it fast just in case. I glanced at my side and I realized Homunculus had stopped walking.

"You tired? We should rest here for a minute. It won't be long, I promise."

"My body tires very fast. We must make a stop and resume our descending afterwards. It must be nice to have a human body at times like this.", he looked at me intently.

"But I'm tired too, you see. This staircase looks infinite to me. This place is messed; no area as big as this could fit on that mountain."

"Magic knows no boundaries", he added.

"Yes… I wonder why the mountain let me in. Perhaps, I have a bit of magic in myself."

"Don't doubt yourself. Doubt is the great enemy in this place. Many have perished in this realm because of hesitation. Well, of course they didn't have someone to guide them."

I decided to take a look at the sword since I didn't have much to do anyway. The blade was entirely black. Very unusual, for a sword. Then, everything around here was black since we begun to descend the stairs except for the lights which seemed to erupt out of nowhere. I was studying the blade when I saw the almost imperceptible writing on it. _Nigredo, killer of the undead. Let the light guide you on the endless sea of blackness._ Thinking about it, the sword was almost as light as my old lantern. I decided to try my crazy idea pointing the blade toward those stairs. A beam of light erupted out of the tip the sword.

"The sword is showing the right way. I think we must resume our journey." I could see the end of the stairs already.

"One more thing that only someone chosen by the stone could ever realize, I think. I guess I can go now", he continued his descending.

The moment we got at the end of the stairs the first thing to capture my attention was the smell. The place reaaly stinked. It was like a thousand tons of sulphur were deposited here or a thousand years of p… Never mind. This stinky place had the form of an arena and it didn't have any kind of ceiling. The soil was soft and kind of slippery. _Maybe oil? _If that were true it was a very flammable room. I put the sword toward the soil and the light revealed a pitch dark mass of unidentified form. I directed the blade the blade toward the ceiling then . A great noise happened and multiple torches were lit at the same time.

"Looks like the sword activated some kind of mechanism. What place is this, anyway? Do you have any idea, Homunculus?"

"No, but I'm feeling a presence since we got here. It's very disturbing. I don't like it."

"Well, this place looks like a Coliseu to me. You know, where the gladiator fought one another to death."

Weird. I didn't think it was only the resemblance to the roman arena which was frightening me. This place, there must be a serious problem going around.

"I don't think you are far from the truth, Clarice. I advise you to be prepared. The next challenge won't be that easy", he admonished.

"You talk like you know about what is going to come. Do you?", I asked.

"Perhaps. But it's not wise to frighten a hero before the trial. You're better off not knowing. If my perceptions are correct, then we have a great deal of trouble, I'm afraid", he answered.

The earth shook a little and I was under the impression the soil underneath had moved an inch.

"Is it just me or the ground is shaking?", I inquired.

"It's beginning… ", he completed.

The ground was shaking more fiercely now but it couldn't be compared to an earthquake. It resembled a light tremor; actually the sensation I had was that the soil was moving itself like a living organism. Suddenly, the tremors subsided only to be replaced by something worse. A decomposing hand erupted out of the soil. Well, if it were just a hand… Soon enough the owner of the said hand came out of the ground. How I wanted to be having a nightmare that moment. But it was as real as my ragged breathing at the time. The creature who got out of the ground was dressed in rags and its flesh had a translucent aspect to it. It was like a corpse in decomposition; now I know where the smell came from.

"That thing over there… What the heck is it? Looks like it's dead.", I said in horror.

"It's a zombie, an undead. Don't get too close, yet", he replied.

"What do you mean by 'yet'? Do I have to fight that?"

_Hell would freeze before I get near that thing. No way __I'm going to fight that. I prefer ten thousands of rocks instead of that._ At that precise moment I heard a strange noise and multiple mounts of earth moving themselves. All got much worse, then. The numerous amounts of shaking soil were in fact… A large army of those undead monsters chose that moment to burst out of the ground. There were at least twenty or more of them, now. I was almost panicking by then.

"Get your sword ready. They don't seem but they are fast. Don't let them get close enough to bite you. Do you understand?", he said and took a step behind me.

"Wait a moment. You don't expect me to fight all these monsters. It's impossible…", I said exasperated.

"Believe in yourself, Clarice. Remember, no hesitation", he said calmly. "Watch it!", he cried.

I could hear the creature's roar and then it jumped on me so fast. I blocked its advance with my sword and the monster shrieked when the blade touched its putrid skin.

"Use the sword, now!", Homunculus said above me. He was high in the air to avoid confront with these things, I thought. _Great. I alone versus a bunch of smelly monsters. I don't even know how to kill then. Wait, they are already dead._

The creature recomposed itself and came swiftly in my direction, its teeth bared. I acted out of instinct and slashed the creature's mid torso. It gave a wailing of agony and turned to a white dust. The other monsters seemed to hesitate for a moment. I griped firmly the sword's hilt and tried to think a strategy. They recovered their stance at that moment and resumed their advance; they were too fast. I had no choice but to… I ran the opposite way and when the first zombie was closing on me I turned and jumped over him slashing its back in the process. A surge of electricity seemed to pass from the sword to my body. I felt myself moving so quickly that I couldn't feel the wind breezing through my body no longer. The large army of undead in front of me was confused on account of my new acquired speedy. I went towards them like the blowing wind. Too fast, even for immortal eyes. I unleashed over them countless slashes. My sword was cutting those zombies as if they were made of butter. I passed through them and in the final row of creatures one stray zombie had escaped my swift assault. I unleashed a swift blow parting it in half. It crumbled to my feet in a cloud of white dust like the others. I felt, then, the sword calmed itself and I was no longer moving like a flash. I looked around to survey the damage.

"I did it again… I don't know myself, anymore. This is all so fantastic", I beamed. "I mean, I could never imagine that I would defeat an army of zombies."

"You don't hesitated, as I said. You trained against multiple opponents many times, do you?", he came down next to me.

"Yes, grandfather made strict practice about this. I trained so much that sometimes I couldn't lift a thing for a long time. It was very exhausting."

"A very ingenious man, indeed. I suppose that to train candidates to the stone must be a difficult task", he resumed.

I put the tip of the sword on the ground out of exhaustion. Suddenly the point of the blade gleamed and the whole white dust lying inert on the ground begun to glow.

"What is happening? This brightness…"

"Look closely", he said and put his soft hand on my shoulder.

The white dust was glowing so intensely and for a moment I thought it was going to burst into a million pieces. Then, the extraordinary happened. The bright pieces of white took another form. They changed into thousands of tiny doves. The little birds flew to the cave's sky and they were synchronized like in some kind of dance. I was speechless in the middle of this spectacle. Then the birds got higher in the cave's ceiling and disappeared in this dancing of light.

He griped my shoulder more firmly and when I looked into his eyes I saw that the eerie recent light of the cave gave him a so lovely appearance. So beautifully sculpted. I had to control myself to not kiss him that moment.

Out of nowhere the walls from the arena gave way to another passage and I knew the next room was over there, immediately. Homunculus glanced at me and I know that at that moment he too was fighting a powerful urge.

"That door doesn't open for too long. We should hurry", he walked in the direction of the passage.

"So let's go. I will run normally this time", I teased him.

"Oh, I don't want to use magic to win. It would be unfair to you, I guess", he said.

I ran to the door and called. " No need to. It's just I don't want to be unfair, too."

He chuckled and resumed his walk passing through the door where I already was.

"You are priceless", he said.

No matter how beautiful the previous event with the white birds were I couldn't stop my line of thinking. I couldn't help thinking he was probably the most wonderful sight I've ever seen and nothing would change that no matter how beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

The sword and the red dragon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow of Destiny or any of its characters**

I didn't imagine that such a innocent door could lead me to another hideous place. I suppose now it's the nature of this mountain; it makes you believe you are safe and then when you let your guard down it crushes you in a billion pieces. No, there wasn't a way this was happening. However, I saw myself trapped in another pitch dark space. _There goes my good mood, again. Why couldn't be something beautiful like the birds earlier? Someone has really bad tastes around here. But, maybe… the sword! It illuminated the way before. I should try it._

I unsheathed the black sword and pointed it forward exactly as I did in the last cave. A tiny beam of light erupted from the tip and instantly I felt relief wash me. _No more darkness, yeah!_

"I wonder how long we must walk. I'm already exhausted. I think those monsters drained some of my energy", I said.

"If you want to rest this is not the best place to do it, I'm afraid. Who knows what could be lurking in these shadowy corners", said Homunculus displicently.

"But I need to rest sometime, you know. I'm not immortal and I'm hungry, too…"

"You could wish something to eat…"

"No way! I won't fall to your tricks. My wish is going to be well planned; not something reckless like that.", I said emphatically.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought", he sighed.

In that instant, the sword made a strange trembling in my hands. It looked like a vibration in response to something. _It's pointing to somewhere. I wonder if it's showing a way like before._

"It wants us to go ahead", I explained. "The sword is pulling me to somewhere."

"Or perhaps it's eager to accomplish its goal and to take us to next trial. Weren't you tired? If you die here out of exhaustion I can't bring you back to life as I did to Eike, you know", he continued.

"I know and I don't plan to die here, either. I just need to follow the directions the sword gives. Besides, I have a feeling it's not taking me to another trial this time."

"Hmm, how can you be sure? This place plays with people's minds like you already know. It could be leading us to a trap or worse to another dark hall", he chuckled.

_You are really infuriating. We'll see when I prove you are wrong. How someone so handsome can be that impossibly difficult._

The sword pulled me strongly this time and then I had to run to keep it secure in my hands. My running was short timed in the end because I came to an halt as soon as I saw the clearing were I was led by the sword. It had stopped that eerie vibration. _The sword brought us to this place. It heard my complaints about resting, I guess._ I glanced to the light weight object in my hands with a new found respect. It was really made for the purpose to guide whomever was to the right path.

"Now I think I'll eat and have a little nap", I said expectantly. The perspective of sleep was so sweet that I couldn't pass it.

"What about the monsters, Clarice? Are you willing to risk that?", he stared incredulously at me.

"There won't be any monsters here", I said confident. "The sword has guided us to some place to rest."

"Excuse me? It could be tricking you for all I know", he interrupted.

"It's not fooling me. I know deeply it's not. Call it instinct."

I knew I was right. This place was made to be found but only for the chosen ones. The stone wanted to be found, I guess; it wanted the presence of a philosopher. _Better stop thinking about serious things and relax._ I rummaged through my backpack an took out a wrapped sandwich. It looked to be the most delicious meal in the world that moment. I was that starved even if my 'wonderful' lunch consisted of bread filled with cheese and catchup. _Clarice, you are a very healthy person!, _I thought disgusted.

When I took the first bite off the sandwich an idea popped into my mind. All that catchup I'd have to lick it if it went out. _Maybe I could use this to my advantage. Homunculus has been teasing me relentlessly. I wonder how he will react to a bit of teasing of my part. What an evil mind, Clarice. Let's see if genies can blush, too._

As I expected he was watching me while I ate so it would be easy. I took a little of the catchup in my fingers and then put it on my mouth; I licked the tip of my fingers slowly… then I stole a glance at him and there he was staring at me speechless looking to my mouth as I've predicted. He instantly averted his gaze when I stared back. I could see the faint outline of a blush forming on his cheeks. _How's the taste of your own poison? _ I had to control myself to not burst out laughing. He was affected by my little display as any other would. You had it coming for making me blush like that earlier.

"Are you hungry?", I asked.

"No, I don't eat. Remember?", he said without a glance at my way.

"I thought so", I said smirking triumphantly.

I finished the sandwich quickly and produced a tiny pillow off the pack.

"I'll try to take a nap. Wake me if something happens. I'm a light sleeper, so don't worry."

My body was so stiff from those performances. I really needed a good sleep… and I felt a stirring of air by my side when I was readying myself to lie down…

"You suppose I'm going to watch your sleeping?", he appeared beside me in a puff of air.

He startled me with his proximity. "Well… you don't need to sleep so just wake me in case anything happens and… and…I can't sleep like that.", I said in a hurry."You are too close."

"Oh, but how am I supposed to wake you if a monster appears? I must be close, don't you think?", he smirked and got much closer to me than before. I was almost in his lap due to the proximity.

_What do you think you're doing? I won't get any sleep with you so near. Is he getting his revenge for my stunt with the food? _No need to say I was red of embarrassment and angry too.

"I can't sleep with you so…"

"Excuse me?", he stared amused at me.

"No! What I mean is that I can't sleep with you so close. You don't need to stay here of all places. If something did happens you could scream to get my attention or you could use magic to awake me.", I replied breathless.

"Well, I don't feel like going anywhere, Clarice. After all I'm very tired at this moment and since I'm vulnerable now I think it would be wise to stay right where I am."

_The nerve of this guy. What a cunning bastard… and handsome, too. How am I supposed to take a nap with him THAT close? I'm already having bad thoughts about this situation. _

"If it were Eike here instead of me would you insist on being so improperly close to him?Well?", I inquired indignantly.

"No, not a chance. He would get so scared that he'd let my digipad fall again and then… I think it wouldn't be pleasant at all", he answered .

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't try anything funny while I sleep", I said and lied down turning my back to him.

"Who? Me? You wound me, think that I …"

"Let me sleep, please", I interrupted. I couldn't fight fatigue anymore and so my eyes shut involuntarily.

_I was in a hot place and a strange creature lied at my feet. My sword had a yellow tinge to it and it was becoming heavier with the time. Homunculus was looking at me intensely and when he got closer I noticed a vague different aura about him. "I don't break anymore", he said._

_Then he lifted my chin and his hot lips silenced my oncoming answer. It was getting unbearably hot and I couldn't …_

I felt a shaking of my arm and there was something glued to my forehead. I sat in a jump and I saw he was still by my side and his face had the amusement written all over it. I breathed fastly and I realized that strange hot space of before was just a dream.

"You were out for three hours. I was wondering how long you would sleep. I thought you would be like that for more two days and then… everything would be over. "

"It's not like that. The fact is I was really exhausted and I was in need of a long sleep. Did you rest?", I asked.

"Yes, but I don't need sleep to restore my energies. Something interesting happened while you were asleep, though. Very funny, indeed", he commented.

"What? Did a monster appear? My sword went berserk and it ran away?", I mocked.

"No, but you do talk when you're sleeping", he answered.

_What the heck did I say? I hope I didn't say about that dream. He can't know I had a wet dream about him. Please, not like this…_

"What did I say? Something important, perhaps", I ventured.

"Oh, no I couldn't discern what those grunts were. But it was funny nonetheless. You see, I was bored out of my mind…"

"And then you thought it would be a good idea to watch me sleep? You could have done better with your spare time", I interrupted.

"There was nothing better to do, really. Besides, it's very interesting to watch you sleeping."

"Do you think it's interesting to watch us humans sleeping? I don't see the fun in that", I retorted.

"No, I didn't mean all humans. I meant only you, Clarice", he replied.

This shocked me for a while. I decided to ignore it and fix my backpack. _This guy is messing up with my head. One could say he is flirting with me. How much can I endure before I…? If this keeps up I won't be able to control those kissing urges of mine. _I sheathed my sword and resumed our walking so I had an excuse to ignore him at the moment. The sword was guiding to the next area so I pretended to be unaware of surroundings.

"Do you really know where we are going? Or we are walking in circles?", he inquired.

"I have the sword guiding me. It took us to the right place before, didn't?"

"Sure. But we should already be…"

"Let's trust the sword. I have faith in its magic and I know it means no harm to us", I continued.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew who made it."

"It's time for you to tell me, then. Who forged it?", I asked.

"It wasn't by human hands made. You already knew that, don't you?"

"Yes, you said so before. "

"So, as I was saying humans couldn't make a sword such as that because of its magical properties. Then, they asked that to another beings. Of course, they had to enter in a magic contract to have the sword done", he explained. "After the humans arranged the deal they requested the assistance of my people to prepare the sword."

"You mean that there are others like you? Other genies made this sword?", I said quickly.

"Correct. They tried to make a deal with the men but the greed of humans got in the way. The humans weren't satisfied to share the sword and they wanted something to destroy not to guide. So, they made the creatures their slaves, thus making them forge an unstoppable weapon. However, my kin were smarter in the end, as always, and they put a curse in the sword so no man could wield it.", he told.

"I don't understand. Why I can use it?", I asked perplexed.

"They put a curse so no men could use it; they did say man not woman."

"I can use the sword because I'm a girl? It's just simple as that?"

"They were clever to do it, you see. When the humans found the sword was cursed they resolved to make another using very terrible magic. I don't think you've noticed but there two swords in the entrance; one of them made by sorcerers that could only be used by the chosen ones in order to complete the philosopher's stone and another made by my kind whose blade couldn't be wielded by any man", he explained.

"I haven't seen another sword. Not that I remember, anyway. But why you made me take this one instead?"

"I think you know the answer to that question. That sword represents a form of slavery to me. The one you use now, however…"

"It symbolizes humanity's dumbness. I wonder how many times you got revenge against your masters using your cunning."

"I lost the count and it wasn't my cleverness that did the job. It was rather human's stupid ambitions and their false sense of superiority", he said.

"So, you have never had an interesting master? No one has ever surprised you? This is boring."

"No. But I have one now, I guess."

_Flattery will get you everywhere. I won't ever mention it or you could use it against me. _The corridor we were walking through gradually became dimly lighted. I was smelling sea water ahead. Although, it was impossible to have a lake inside this cave there it was staring me in the face, a deep blue lake with limpid waters and no surface movement. An odd tranquil atmosphere surrounded the waters, though.

"I didn't think I would find something like this inside", I said.

Nevertheless, as soon as I noticed the beautiful scenery before I saw another worrisome thing. The cave ended here. There was just this lake and nothing more. A dead end. Unless, the exit is underwater…

"I don't see the exit anywhere. How are we going to continue?", I asked.

"You can't see it because it's not on the surface."

"Don't tell me it's underwater! You mean that I had to swim to the other area?"

"Exactly. Do you know how to swim, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes, but… What about you?", I asked worried.

"I'll have to use my powers to get to the other side. It's you who must find a way to get to the next area and I'm afraid I can't help you this time."

_Try to put your sword in the water, _a voice echoed in my head. I don't think I was hearing things it's just this place. It was making me mad, I added. I followed the mysterious voice advice and put the blade underwater.

I felt the water moving that instant.

"Something strange is happening. The water is stirring. Look", I pointed.

"The process is beginning. We are going so fast… this is the first time I see an alchemist as gifted as you. I think we can go out in less than three days if you keep this pace."

I blushed again. This was becoming an habit.

The water stopped abruptly and then I pulled the sword out in fear of what could come next. I was astonished by what I saw next; the blade had a yellow color like it was made of gold. In fact the whole sword glowed with a golden brightness. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"It changed color. This place is always amazing me. It got a little heavier, too. But nothing that I can't handle", I said in amazement.

"We will need the gold of it, soon. A blade made of gold wouldn't be destroyed by acidic blood", he interrupted.

"What do you mean? Why must you always speak in riddles to me?"

"You'll see when the time comes", he answered.

I tried to stay calm and think what I should do at this moment. I still had a lake to swim and I had no idea how deep or what kind of animals could be under. I decided to test the water temperature putting my hand inside. Cold. No wonder. Pulling my fears aside I jumped into the cold water; the shock was greater than I'd imagined but I could see clearly underwater. I swam to a visible area on the other side. I thought it was going to be a long way to the surface but in mere seconds I was out of that freezing water. Homunculus was already waiting for me; there was a vague hint of amusement on his face this time.

"How did you get here so fast?", I pried.

"I teleported myself. I couldn't swim. Too tiresome", he explained.

I was feeling cold, my clothes were soaked also._ White shirt, khaki shorts. Wait, my shirt is white and now it must be entirely transp…_ I immediately covered my chest. The blush was ten times worse this time. _I remember packing an extra shirt. Maybe I should change or I will get sick._

_No wonder he was looking with that face at me. Sorry, but I'm not giving you a show._

"Turn around", I said.

"What happened? I don't see any monster", he said innocently.

"It's not that. I need to change my clothes", I explained.

"So?", he asked.

"I need you to turn around! I can't change clothes with you looking!"

"So troublesome…", he whispered.

"Don't peek!", I warned.

I turned around, just in case, and took off my wet shirt. When I was ready I shouted.

"We can go now, I guess."

He followed me. We came to a curve that led us to a large green field. Another shocking place inside this strange cave, mountain or whatever it is.

"This place seems normal enough to me", I said relieved.

"It was made to appear that way. If you look closely, however", he added.

I surveyed my surroundings and something out of the ordinary grasped my attention. There was a part of the grass, a large one, which was burnt. There were ashes scattered too. It didn't look good. I was feeling uneasy already. I walked forward in the huge field and stopped when I came across an enormous rock.

"I don't remember this rock being here. It looks like it's on flames. Look at its odd red color", I poked the stone with the hilt of my sword.

"Clarice, this is no rock. Get out of there slowly, now", he said in a whisper.

Too late for that. The same rock was staring at me with huge yellow eyes and its breath almost knocked the wind out of me. Said rock took an upright position and was now standing up; it wasn't a rock this thing. It was a massive creature, at least fifteen feet of height. It looked, no, it really was a dragon. A really angry red dragon and I had awoken it.

"Stay out of the dragon's range", Homunculus shouted.

The dragon let out a huge flame. I didn't have enough time to run so I put the sword in front of the upcoming fire. The flames disappeared when they made contact with the blade. The giant dragon looked puzzled for a moment and I saw my chance to escape.

I ran as fast as I could trying to put some distance between me and the hideous creature. I felt a gush of air passing through me and I could see the dragon flying towards me.

"How am I supposed to fight that thing?", I shouted.

"Use the sword and don't let the fire catch you", he shouted back.

"It's easier said than done", I hide myself behind a nearby tree.

The red beast uttered a deafening sound and came flying to the tree. The tree went flying without its roots when the dragon's tail slashed it away. _Think fast._ The creature seemed confused by the tree at the moment and I took the hit it on the back.

The dragon roared in rage. My sword hadn't hurt it.

"It's no use. These scales are too thick for the sword. I can't do it", I said.

"It has a weakness somewhere. You must find it!", he responded.

The tail came lashing at me and I ducked it at the last second. _It must have a weakness. Think, think. It looks like a reptile, maybe if I try that…_

I avoided another lashing of its tail and the enraged dragon launched a ball of flame to me. I ran toward the fire ball and I felt the same bolt of electric energy of my previous fight. I dodged the offending ball and my movements seemed like a blur that moment. I saw what I was looking for. The sword entered the dragon's chin and a burst of an strange blood came out. It cried in pain thrashing violently; I pulled the sword out and the dragon exploded in a giant cloud of gold dust.

I sat in the ground relieved and out of breath. This was a feat seemingly impossible. Nonetheless…

"That was tough", he said.

"I thought I was going to die", I replied.

"You were trained to do it. If it were Eike, on the other hand…"

I laughed. "He would die a million times, I guess. He wouldn't beat it I'm sure", I said in mirth.

"I would probably have to revive him once more."

I stood up and while I was doing so he offered his hand to me. I took it and with extra care I didn't put my weight on him.

"Why all this work, Clarice? Am I worth it?", he said while holding my hand.

"Yes. I can't ignore your situation. I do this because I don't believe in chains. I believe in freedom. No one should be a slave. No one should be defenseless. You… I can't bear the thought of you so vulnerable", I explained.

He was staring at me with the same expression of when I told my plans to him the first time.

"It's hard to believe someone like you exists. I can't sense any kind of deception in you", he said.

He came closer to me abruptly and lifted my chin. I looked at his eyes and I couldn't help but think about my dream at that moment. _Is he going to kiss me now? All it took was to kill a dragon. Someone send me more dragons, please! _

"I changed my mind. I shall do everything in my power to keep you alive. Even use the digipad if I must… So be strong then we won't have to mess the time lines", he continued.

He didn't kiss me like I thought he would but he let his hand linger on my face more time than was necessary. I was stunned by his sudden display and he pulled his hand away.

There was a bright tunnel across the field. It probably signaled another area. I resolved to go in the tunnel's direction. Homunculus was walking by my side without saying a word. I think he too was stunned by his behavior.

I wasn't worried about what could come , I think I was expecting a lot of dragons so he could kiss me already. But he was going to protect me and that was all that mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

Ice against Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow of Destiny or any of its characters**

To say I was tired was the understatement of the year. Every step I took it seemed a ton of lead was attached to my feet; my body was stiff and my head ached. To add to my hardships the floor on this new area looked like a soft jelly. It was hard to maintain balance walking on this gelatinous ground. Homunculus seemed to had a hard time with this situation either.

"At this rate will take a year before we can reach whatever is ahead", I said ruefully.

"Patience is a great virtue", he smirked.

"Which we don't need at the moment. We have a deadline, remember?"

"Yes and I believe we're very near our goal", he answered.

"We are close to the stone? I thought it would be hours before…"

"Closer to the completion of our task but not on the very end", he continued.

"That's so great!", I said in slight mock. "As if I wasn't tired enough", I mumbled to myself.

I chose that moment to almost trip on the uneven rock of the pavement. _Wait, when the floor got solid? A while ago it was all slimy and…_ I didn't fall. I recovered my balance the last second and then I noticed with disgust a strange leaf embedded on my hair. A underwater plant must have stuck when I went in the water. _How many times I wonder that I'll have to wash my hair until all this grime is rinsed? _I had always been a little touchy about my hair. I could care less about clothes but hair was an essential to me. Perhaps because my grandfather really loved it. I don't know, really. My hair had this jet black color and it tended to look so shiny on daylight. _Midnight sky, _grandpa said once. But at this very moment the fact that I have tailbone length hair it's troublesome. Despite I had made a ponytail I was worried if it could get in my way on my fights. Nothing happened so far and cutting it wasn't an option. Ever. My unusual looks had made me popular with the boys and attracted the girl's jealousy when I was at college. You see, I have very pale skin, jet black hair and blue sea eyes. A striking combination I've been told. However, it usually attracted the kind of jerks only interested in gorgeous girls so they can look better to others. That's the real reason why I didn't care about getting involved with anyone in the first place. My love life was boring to be exactly. No excitement at all. I've never fall in love. Never kissed anyone either. To top it all I had my innocence, yet. People lose virginity at college, I suppose. That wasn't my case. Nobody perked my interest until now. Homunculus is different, although. How can I explain this? He's perfect, so impossibly handsome… How could I resist him? _ first guy I have a crush is not even human. Such beauty…he could make even the most handsome male model look like a hobo. Davi's Michelangelo incarnated, indeed._

"I don't think you're daydreaming about the journey. Are you, Clarice?"

I immediately stopped my ruminations and stared him over. I really hoped my face didn't betray my inner thoughts.

"No, it's nothing important. It's just that…"

I felt a sickness arising in my stomach. The world was getting blurred and my head was so heavy. Dizziness was taking me over.

"I think someone messed with the lights. It's blinking… odd", I said disoriented.

It was but a second and everything went black.

Homunculus POV

"I don't think you're daydreaming about the journey. Are you, Clarice?", I asked.

"No, it's nothing important. It's just that…", she stopped suddenly. "I think someone messed with the lights. It's blinking…odd…

The girl made a strange walking movement to her left and quite clumsily went down. _What is wrong this time? Clarice is a nervous one, isn't she? Always complaining…I don't even know why she agreed to help me in the first place. It's not like she'll benefit from this. It's very dangerous, after all. I wonder what stunt she's trying to pull now; I'm not that clueless, my darling. _She wasn't moving. I approached her still form and I realized ashamed that the girl had passed out.

"My, my. Humans sure are weak", I tried shaking her but still got no response. "Here I was thinking you're kidding with me and then you faint. What should I do with you?"

I tried to wake her once more but she was unresponsive. _Those fights took a great deal of energy of her. Fortunately, she's safe and sound. At least I won't have the trouble to revive her._

"Now you can't stay where you are. This isn't a safe place to take a nap."

I looked her over and it seemed she wasn't going to recover consciousness so soon. _I must take her to a hidden place but how am I going to do this? Last time I carried someone it totally exhausted me and that's because it was a baby. I think an adult would be ten times more difficult to carry. I'm out of options._

What a predicament I had involved myself! I didn't think such a petite woman could cause this trouble. All the times she could have fainted she chose to do so now.

"So strong and so fragile at the same time. A walking contradiction it seems". I touched her forehead and the temperature looked normal. _What a smooth skin she has. So pliant, so pleasant to touch,_ I thought. My hand went on their accord to her luscious lips and I traced her jaw line with my fingertips . I caught myself doing this often lately. I can't help but feel the irresistible pull to touch her anytime I have the chance. I wonder why that is happening. Never I had the opportunity to stay this close to a master. They always made their stupid wishes as fast as lightning and then all I did was wait for their demise to collect my reward. But this time it's been quite different. Well, I suppose I didn't wish to touch them anyway, either. _Maybe her magic is drawing me to her. What else could it be? Or it's something quite different, altogether. _

I stared her over and tried to find an answer. _Well, she really is a master piece. I've never laid eyes on someone so beautiful. She's mesmerizing, no doubt about that. _I recalled the strange incident with the food from earlier. That unnerved me very much._ What she was trying to accomplish with that? _It wasn't fascinating to see humans eating, really. But the way she ate that sandwich…I just couldn't take my eyes of her mouth and strangely enough it looked she was doing it on purpose. I felt an odd burning in myself and a strange impulse had surged on my system that moment. I can't describe what I felt exactly because it was a strange and unknown feeling to me; all I know is that I did a great effort to control myself. This is very confusing to me. With lucky I'll try to sort this out after my job here is complete. I can't hardly wait to put my hands on it. Invulnerability, at last.

That reminded me of my current situation and that I was in a tight spot. "Better try it now. Perhaps it won't be that tiresome, after all", I reassured myself.

I put my arms around her and lifted her off the ground. She wasn't heavy but I wasn't that strong, too. It took mere seconds before I had to give up and I sat down with her in my arms. She was sitting on my lap and I had my back to some kind of wall. I couldn't carry her like I originally planned so the best I could do was plant a barrier to protection around us. I don't think she would be happy to wake in this position and I was stuck since this futile attempt. She was resting her head against my chest and I noticed how soothing her breath was to me. _I must be getting soft._ Nevertheless, I was too tired to make any move.

End of Homunculus POV

_It's so warm here. I don't to wake up now. _When I opened my eyes I felt strange. It seemed I had the most pleasant dream ever and what a nice and warm pillow, too. _Hold on a second. I don't remember fainting on pillows._ That moment I noticed the pillow had beautiful red eyes and actually it wasn't a pi… It was just Homunculus chest and… I stood up in a hurry and the words got stuck on my mouth. _Was I sitting on his lap? When did he…_

"I'm sorry. I thought I was crushing you. Anyway…", I hesitated. "What happened and more importantly what you were doing to me?", I actually said that. I think I got braver since I saw the compromising position I awoke to.

"You passed out", he said calmly. "I tried to carry you to somewhere safer but… it seems I wasn't strong enough to do so. I had to give up my attempt. This really exhausted me and then I couldn't do anything. Unless you preferred I had left you on the stone cold floor…", he continued.

On a closer inspection it seemed he was somewhat in pain due to his effort. That must meant a herculean task for him, I thought.

"You didn't have to", I said apologetically. "You could get hurt you know… but I appreciate it anyway."

" No need to be gloomy now, Clarice. I need to rest for a while and then we are going to hurry up. I don't think we have much time left."

"What do you mean? I thought only a couple of hours had passed!"

"Time acts different inside this place. I believe we have more six hours left", he replied.

"This can't be! How do you know? I don't see any clock around and…"

He pointed his hand toward the ceiling and that instant I noticed the picture of the fading sun above me. Inscribed on it was the roman number VI; how didn't I see it before? This place had eluded me many times already.

"I will carry you if you can't walk. We must go right now. I don't know how far we are from the stone", I said.

"It won't do us any good to resume now. I must rest and who knows if my powers will be needed along the way? If something were to happen I can't do much in this state. We would be risking ourselves", he prompted.

I had no choice but wait for a quick recovery. I sat down Indian style and my sword chose that moment to vibrate. I unsheathed it and took a closer look; it appeared to be trying to convey some message to me. _What could it be? _I looked to the sword and then to Homunculus and a semblance of an idea started to form on my mind.

I stood up and caught the sword on both hands.

"Lend me your powers so I can keep going on this journey", I spoke aloud.

The tip of the blade gleamed and a faint glow poured out. A green ray enveloped him and faded seconds after. Homunculus stood up and looked at me with a stunned expression.

"Are you feeling better?", I asked expectantly.

"How did you… it's impressive. You can use magic like I thought", he spoke. "I feel like I had many centuries of vitality restored to me."

"That's new to me. Not comfortable doing this , though. I prefer the physical part of action. I leave the magic stuff to you."

"That's quite alright. I think we had few time than before to accomplish our task", he interrupted.

"Can you run? I think we should try a faster pace", I continued.

"Perhaps. But you should lead the way."

"I really feel things are getting better or it's only my optimism talking", I said.

I regretted speaking those words moments after I saw the surprise ahead.

"I take back what I said", I sighed.

Before us was the greatest river I've put my eyes on until now. This one resembled a colossus in its form when compared to the previous lake I'd swan. No. Correction, it looked more of a sea and my earlier adventure on the pond paled in comparison to this. Except this moment I had a major problem to deal with. The huge river wasn't filled with normal, clear blue and pretty water. Its component was far hotter. I was before a tank of scorching lava. I wouldn't be able to enter into this time. Things had had a turn for the worse.

"I don't think I could swim this time. We are trapped, I guess."

"Now, now where is the fierce determination from before. I think I've told that hesitation and indecision can get you killed in this place", he commented dryly.

"I don't know. I-It's practically impossible to reach the other side because of the fire", I said and approached the ledge which was the shore of this place. I gazed underneath and I could feel the immeasurable heat radiating of the flame sea. It couldn't be done. Seemed like a dead end to me. Unless I had wings to fly across it I didn't think we would get through this.

_Do not let fear and despair overcome you, my liege. Thou must use my steel to grant thy passage through_ _the sea of false flames. See what's beyond thee and the fire shall be shallow._

What was that? I peered at the sword and held it. _It spoke to me. What am I supposed to do, then? Please show me the way once more._

The blade made a pierce sound and pulled me in the river's direction. I tried to resist it but it possessed far more strength than I'd imagined. The next sequence of events happened in a blink of an eye. A strange thought crossed my mind in a flash._ Hit the river._ And so I did. The blade made contact with the molten lava and instantly the river went hard. The sea of flames had become stone solid. The surface became an appallingly white color.

"It's ice", I remarked. I jumped onto the river's surface and immediately I thought I was going to lose my balance on its slippery ground. Thing is the surface wasn't slippery; it looked like ice and the same time it wasn't. I couldn't even feel cold emanating of it. _The sword said it was false. Does it mean that was all a illusion? The fire seemed real enough, though._

"We can make it. We can cross the river now!", I exclaimed. "Unless, it breaks I think. It certainly doesn't look like ice, however." _Illusion. _"The river doesn't exist at all… I think I understand", I murmured.

"You lost me there for a second. Care to explain that, Clarice?", he asked.

"Well, first I don't think this river is real. It's in our minds only", I continued. He looked perplexed, although. "This place plays with our fears. It makes things out of our despair. I believe it can sense our limitations and explore our weaknesses. So the moment I thought of the river as an illusion it became one. I believed I could overpower it and then the ice appeared. However… I don't believe this is a general rule for this place. Only this time I think it planned to attack using a illusion. The other trials were real and everything from now on should be. I'm much sure", I answered.

"Such progress in such short time. I think the other alchemists would be awed. No wonder this place is restless with your presence", he added.

I blushed as always. I was going to retort his comment when I felt a warmth coming of the sword. I held it with both hands and the blade changed its color suddenly to a deep red. Smoke seeped from the sword but I could feel nothing but a dull heat. It wasn't going to burn. At least I don't think it's going to burn me. If something gets in the way, however…

There was this moment of silence and a strange clanking sound ruptured it abruptly. I looked at my surroundings only to discover the source of the eerie noise and when my eyes met its maker… All I could do was gape. There was a massive armor slowly making its way towards me. Upon a closer inspection I noticed there was a warrior wearing it. The huge armor seemed to be made of pure ice and it was radiating a chilling bone cold out of it. When the odd fighter was only six feet distant of me it came to a sudden stop and just then I could discern the huge ice sword it wielded.

"Golem, an artificial made form of life. It's quite dangerous", he teletransported to the ledge far back.

I sensed a cold air touch my shoulder only to turn and see that the enormous ice blade was descending onto me. I barely dodged it and the sword slashed the ground instead of myself. The hit made a crater appear on the floor where I was seconds before. However, the worst was that the hole had turned ice. I felt my arm getting colder and I realized it had a tiny speck of ice cover. I brushed off the ice but it was weird yet._ That sword can freeze me. If he hits me with that thing I'm over. Got to made a plan and quick._

I slashed at its arm and surprisingly the thing had melted away. I never thought it would be so easy. The warrior looked at his melted arm confused. The fire of my sword had done a good job destroying the monster's arm. _I'm going to win swiftly. He's no match for my sword, the ice cube. It's fire against ice and you have no chance._

My victory was short ended. There was a gurgling sound and something resembling an arm had reformed out of his torso. _Its members regenerate themselves. It's like a bizarre kind of reptile. _

He came like a blurring image on my direction. The only thing I could see was the faint line of a sword moving in a flash. Then a cold breeze swept through me and feet got stuck in something. The warrior was standing behind me and he made a strange noise that reminded of a chuckle. I glared at him and tried to stand but my feet didn't obey me. I looked it over and I noticed with growing horror my feet was wrapped in a thick cover made of ice. I was trapped. I couldn't use my blade to free me because I would risk losing my feet. I was the mouse and he the cat right now.

"Get away from it!", Homunculus shouted. "Move your sword".

"I can't and I'm not your digimon, you know", I retorted sarcastically.

I suppose sarcasm was the only thing left for me at the moment. I couldn't move. All I had to do was to wait for the final blow…

A beam of light passed above the creature's head and it came directly over my trapped feet. The ice covering it melted instantaneously and I could stand. I got in a upright position quickly and put some distance between me and the monster. I gazed at the ledge and mouthed a silent thank you to my savior. He seemed to have an unidentified emotion on his eyes; something akin to concern. I think he was mad because he couldn't help me directly. _Did he care?_ The monster was fuming in anger to see his attempt thwarted. He came full force against me. I parried his blow with my sword at the last moment and the shock between our blades made the ground shake. I could feel the intense cold air trying to freeze me and it was getting worse by the moment. The creature's armor was melting in some places and it looked nearly like a water warrior. It couldn't continue. I was ice cold, my arms were numb from the cold and breathing was getting almost impossible. The monster wasn't going down, either. No matter how fierce the fire coming out from the sword; that thing couldn't possibly be melted. _I wonder if he can be defeated. He is what… Now I remember Homunculus referred to him as a Golem. If I can recall correctly my grandfather told me a story about one, once. What was the story about? I remember it said something about how to destroy this thing…Why I can't remember?_

I pulled my sword out of the creature's way and retreated many steps back. I did this so fast that the monster looked at me puzzled. I had to think and quickly. _A robot, now I know. He is similar to a robot so he must have an on off button somewhere. But where?_

The warrior seemed to be readying his sword for something and the atmosphere appeared to getting colder. I made my decision that moment and ran towards him. This was all done in a split second and it was so fast I don't think the monster had time to realize what was happening. I stood before him and he seemed to analyze me for a moment. I glanced at his arm and noticed a strange tattoo. I reached to the word inscribed at his arm and he made a sudden movement as if trying to stop me. I held his arm and my fingers brushed the tattoo on it. The word had a part of it vanished and as I pulled my hand away I could see a bit of melted ink on my head. The creature was becoming transparent and it did something that shocked me. It kneeled to me. _I bow to your skills, warrior. Go ahead and take your prize._

His words seemed to echo inside my head. Then the skilled fighter disintegrated in a million pieces and only the melting armor remained. _It's just like in the Golem's story. I can't help but feel sorry for him._

"Good job, Clarice."

"I thought I was done for. Thanks, Homunculus".

"Don't mention it. Now I believe you have a more urgent matter to attend to. The next chamber has the reason why you came all the way here", he gestured to the immense golden door near me. It wasn't there moments ago. This was the moment I've been waiting for, wasn't it? Then why did a feel a loss at words? That moment my eyes met his. Ice met fire. It dawned on me why I was here. _It's for you. I went through all this because of you._

He approached myself and whispered to my ear.

"Let's go to fulfill your promise".

"When you get stronger maybe our roles will be reversed. You could be the knight in shining armor and I…", I stopped.

"You could be what you already are, a heroine", he passed ahead of me and touched the door. He couldn't move an inch of it, although.

I smiled inwardly and stared at his eyes and at that moment I felt perhaps he could be the fire to melt this ice inside of me. My purpose seemed to be clearer and something really melted inside of me; he was becoming my greatest weakness and also my best strength. 


	9. Chapter 9

The legendary stone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow of Destiny or any of its characters**

I wasn't someone prone to daydreaming but this place really was messing my head up. How could it be that in a blink of an eye my surroundings changed to utterly menacing lava river to the current amazing sight before me? This was the most awesome garden I've ever saw. The instant I put my feet here after crossing the golden heavy two-way door from before I was stunned. Everything was so wholly perfect. To the incessant chirping of birds to the blooming hibiscus scattered on the endless green carpet before me and even the one way road that seemed to be made of pure gold which stretched to some kind of iron gate. _Now this is quite a sight! Such a beautiful place is making me think… This meadow… if weren't for my current situation this could certainly be a very romantic place. Then, Homunculus could walk beside me and hold my hand and then perhaps I would lose my balance on an unsuspected rock on this road. He would catch me before I slipped to the ground and our eyes would meet and… his lips would be so close. He could eat the distance to me and we would…_

"Are you awake?", a voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Hmm…I-I… of course. What were you talking about?", I asked trying to disguise my pitiful episode of daydreaming.

"Actually", he replied," it seemed that you were dreaming or under some kind of spell. You had this dumbfounded expression on your face and you were smiling in a strange way. What was in your mind, I wonder", he looked at me and smiled mischievously.

"Nothing very important", I began. "I was just caught by surprise with this place. It's so beautiful", I gazed at the enormous cherry tree beside me.

Homunculus turned to me abruptly and blocked my passage.

"Are you losing your focus now? This can be a deceitful place and the journey has reached an end, it seems", he pointed his hand to the rusty iron gate ahead.

I stared at the gate and I wondered if this journey had come to its climax. If so the hard part of the job was about to begin. My legs moved of their own accord and I had reached the mysterious gate in a stride. In a second he was beside me seemingly waiting for my next move.

I inspected the rusty bars of this barrier and my eyes sought for some kind of lock. I found none. I reached tentatively for the rusted metal and applied a small amount of pressure. The gate opened without a sound. Everything was deadly silent. I swallowed my fear and stepped forward. Nothing came off my trespassing. It was safe enough, I thought.

"No more monsters this time, I guess", I looked to Homunculus who seemed to be hesitant to go through.

"What is it? Are you having second thoughts about this whole ordeal?", I inquired.

"No, but the honor of going first is yours. I couldn't forget that, don't you think?", he motioned to me to go ahead.

_Yeah, right. You're probably just trying to avoid whatever nasty thing comes next. As if I wouldn't know. _I came to a small corridor filled with torches. It had a curve steps ahead and then we arrived at a sumptuous chamber. This room was filled with many objects apparently made of massive gold. The treasure cloistered here reminded me of Alladin's story. _A chamber full of gold to awaken the greed of men and make them fall._ A fitting description, nonetheless.

"Well, it looks like our search is over. You have done a good job, Clarice", he said and glanced at something far ahead.

I stared at him and gazed where he was looking at. I immediately was shocked. The stone; the legendary stone we came looking for was only meters of distance from myself. I chanced a look at his direction and I couldn't decode what he was thinking at that moment. Was he happy that at last he wouldn't be so fragile? How I longed to know just a tiny fraction of his thoughts at those moments.

"I think you should do the honor", he looked at me expectantly. I nodded speechless and walked toward the golden pedestal which was placed the stone. Of course, it never occurred to me that the mythical Carmot could be so beautiful. Its beauty was beyond words; the loveliest shade of red and so intricately carved. The stone was so perfect I could see my reflection perfectly on its every face. _This was the moment I've been waiting for. All those fightings I went through…this maddening place and its tricks. The last hours were agonizing slow. This stiffness on my body, I'm completely in the border of exhaustion. What was that all for? Why come all the way to such a dangerous place? What kept myself going forward? Was I destined to find this stone? For what purpose, then? Why did I do all that? Well, the answer for all of your questions is waiting somewhat distant behind you at this precise moment._

I stole a glance behind me and I saw Homunculus looking at me sort of anxiously. In those mere moments occurred to me why I did what I did. I couldn't bear the idea of someone as fragile as him. Eternally bounded to grant wishes, vulnerable, trapped in the philosopher's stone forever waiting to someone capable of breaking the seal; grant a wish and then return to a prison. I think his immortality came with a high price. No physical strength to avoid a ruthless master…an immortality devoid of freedom. Slave to human's wishes. What about his wishes? I couldn't bear it… No one deserved to be like that.

I reached for red stone and I recalled my grandfather's words about this predicament. '_The stone can only be used to help another. If you ever try to use it for your own benefit or pretend using it for other's sake you shall be destroyed. The carmot was made for pure hearts, please remember that._ How could I forget? I wasn't going to use it for me. Such thing never crossed my mind. But still, I wondered if what I was going to do wouldn't have consequences. _No turning back, now. I came all this way and I won't give up. I won't hesitate, I have a goal. Someone is counting on me._ I looked at him once more and my doubts disappeared. The moment I took hold of the stone I felt a great surge of energy passing through me. Only then I realized that the stone had a small amount of liquid inside it. _What am I supposed to do now?_

I turned to him expectantly. "What happens now?"

He ate the distance between us and stared at me.

"I do think you know the answer of that, Clarice."

"It's not like I have done this before. I'm puzzled." I looked at the stone contents and a unexplainable bout of understanding came over me. This stone was the main ingredient of the philosopher's stone according to the legend. However, I didn't think making the philosopher's stone would make him stronger. I was at a loss on what to do. _The philosopher's stone is linked to Homunculus somehow. What could possibly the carmot do?_

"What is going to happen to you if I give the stone to you?", I asked anxiously.

He tilted his head to one side. "What do you think is going to happen?", he chuckled. "You wanted me to be strong, don't you?"

"Yes. But this is unheard of. What if something goes wrong?", I continued.

He turned his back to me and said.

"Are you having second thoughts about this, Clarice?", he gazed into my eyes. For a moment his look seemed sharp and even menacing but it must had been only my imagination.

"No, I won't go back on what I said before. I really want you to get stronger but I wonder if this doesn't have any side effects. What if it destroys you? I couldn't…", I trailed off.

"The hard part is over, isn't? You humans are so complicated sometimes… What is going to happen it is exactly what you are waiting for. I won't be weak, helpless anymore", he explained. " In fact, perhaps I'll be much more stronger than you, invulnerable even. Who knows? The important thing is that this whole ordeal won't affect our previous deal. You still have a wish to make and I'm tied to you until then. I'm not going anywhere if it is that what is worrying you", he gave a wry smile.

_The nerve of this guy. Why do I even care anyways?_ I looked at the stone in my hands and I decided to hand it to him.

"Here. Take it", I offered the red stone to him. He stared at my hands for a second and slowly took the stone off me.

Homunculus seemed to analyze the beautiful stone for a moment and gazed curiously at the liquid trapped inside. Using the point of his finger he crafted an opening out of the stone. I was too stunned to speak anything. My mind was reeling with all the possible outcomes of this. If only I knew how much I was changing my destiny at that very second.

"How long I waited for this moment. I suppose I must thank you for this, Clarice."

I was shocked that someone like him was really thanking me. He was looking at me intently and I couldn't help but stare. He was so impossibly handsome, so perfect. I felt dizzy and slipped to the ground. I was sure the surge of power which came from the stone was the responsible for my sudden weakened state. Homunculus looked at me puzzled. He seemed to be having an internal battle trying to decipher my feelings at that moment; he looked to me and then to red stone.

"You know, all this time I've wondered trying to find a plausible explanation for your act of generosity, Clarice. The answer has been eluding me since then. So, if you'd like share some of your thoughts with me this is the perfect time", he stared curiously.

I averted my gaze. It seemed that even I didn't have an answer to this question. I helped him out of kindness, yes. But I did have other underlying reasons, too. However, this was something I wasn't prepared to divulge to him, yet. I didn't quite understand myself, either. I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame; I couldn't deny it to myself anymore. The prospective of losing his company at this moment was something unbearable. I hadn't the force to stay away from him any longer. Every second I passed in his company was like torture because of my attraction. How I longed to touch his dark brown hair, to feel his silk tresses between my fingers… how I wanted to see if his lips were so warm as I thought they would be…

I snapped out of it and averted my gaze unable to say anything. I tried to look everywhere and suddenly my feet seemed very interesting. Then he did the unthinkable. He crouched to be level eyed to me and lifted my chin. I gazed embarrassed at his gorgeous eyes.

"Looks like this is something I'll have to figure out myself", he pushed a loose strand of hair out of my face. My heart was beating so fast it seemed like a thunder in my ears.

"Anyways", he turned to his upright position from earlier. " Why are you sitting in the ground?", he asked me.

"I'm very tired. I can't stand right now. If I didn't know better I would say the stone depleted me of my energy", I answered.

"That seems to be the case. No need to worry", he eyed me mischievously.

He gazed once more at the stone at his hands and to my utter surprise he drank its contents. Everything happened so fast I hadn't time to think straight. The same second after he drank the stone liquid a huge white light seemed to engulf his body. I closed my eyes due to the fierceness of the light. It appeared to get brighter and brighter. When I opened my eyes Homunculus was there staring amazed at his own hands. He didn't seemed different to me, although. I wondered what could have happened.

"How do you feel?", I asked.

He closed and opened his hand. He glanced at me then with curiosity in his eyes.

"I guess I've never felt better", he replied.

He appeared to be surveying our surroundings very carefully.

"Did you get stronger?", I tried to sound normal but I'm positive he could read the despair in my voice.

"We got exactly what we came here for. I feel so … this is like a dream come true", he smirked to himself.

Homunculus seemed to be in a world apart. He was so stunned to feel his new powers, I thought that seemed to be in a drunken state. Power drunkenness.

"I guess you could see it for yourself", he came in lowly strides in my direction. _What is he going to do? Test his newfound powers on me?_

I had many chances to be afraid while I had been in this place but I know that now was the moment to be truly afraid. But I couldn't. I couldn't be frightened of him and I didn't know why. His self assurance only made me feel safe, secure.

He touched the huge golden statue placed beside me and pushed it. It happened so suddenly I couldn't even blink. All I noticed after was the statue lying on the ground shattered in a million pieces. I was shocked to say the least. Homunculus wasn't fragile as before; he was as strong as rock. He could even crush me like he did to the statue. I didn't think any human could match his strength anymore. I just prayed he wouldn't be intoxicated with his own power.

"I think this answers your question. What do you think? Is that what you had in mind when you wanted myself to be stronger or are you disappointed with your deed?", he grinned.

"No, I'm happy", I tried to stand up but to no avail. "I really wanted you to become stronger. Well, I didn't think it would be like this, either. You don't need to be anyone's pet now and…", I averted my gaze again.

"_You could be my knight in shining armor now .I feel more safe than never with you._

"…Actually, I feel safer", I said in a very low voice.

"So, do you want me to protect you?", he smirked.

_Oh, no he wasn't supposed to hear that. What am I going to say to fix that?_

"What I mean is that I'm glad you aren't helpless anymore…", I continued.

He entered my line of vision and bent down to me.

"I could do that. You just have to wish it", he said in a husky voice.

"No, thanks. I won't spend my wish, yet", I tried to stand and this time I found some force to be on my feet. I stepped back far from him.

He diminished the distance between us once more. I retreated further and then I had my back against the wall. I tried to see a place to run to but… Quickly he ate the distance that kept us apart and trapped myself between him and the wall. I was panicking that moment. I didn't know if I would be able to control myself. We were playing a very dangerous game here but I was longing to feel the fire. I didn't think he couldn't see the undisguised lust reflected into my eyes. Because at the same moment I swear I saw something akin to desire cross his eyes for a brief moment.

"You never cease to amaze me, Clarice", he chuckled and approached me even more. I could the faint touch of his lip on the shell of my ear. This sent chilling ripples through my spine. He grazed his lips on my neck and I couldn't help but moan. He stared into my eyes amused. My legs were giving up on me. He gripped my waist and I looked aside. I didn't wish him to see what was clearly written on my eyes. He lifted my chin and made me look into his eyes. Since he was stronger there was nothing I could do. _This is the moment I've been waiting. He's finally going to kiss me. Then why I'm so afraid? It doesn't matter I really want this. If he don't do it soon I think I going to burn._

His lips seemed to approach mine. Only inches kept our mouths apart. I couldn't resist the flame burning inside me that moment. I was almost painful.

Something crashed far from me. A huge rock seemingly fell off the ceiling. It seemed the ceiling was getting restless.

"It seems our time here has expired", he said appointing to a falling rock.

There were cracks on the cave's ceiling and one moment I saw a large portion of the roof coming down above me. I didn't even had time to grasp the situation. When I realized what was happening the rock had fell but I was seeing this from far away. Homunculus had his arms around me. One minute we were there underneath a huge falling pile of rocks and now… How did we get here so fast? It dawned on me that moment. Not only he was much stronger than before he was faster, too. So fast that my eyes couldn't accompany his movements. I was speechless.

"It looks we have to go. We can't admire this scenery anymore, it seems", he spoke.

"Then we better hurry to the exit", I tried to disentangle myself from his arms but to no avail.

"You know, I can run", I said in mocked despair. I got free only to fall to the ground once more. No need to say my dignity was forgotten that moment.

"You can't even walk alone and do you want to run by yourself?", he grinned. "We don't have time to play here, my dear."

He picked me in his arms bridal style and started walking calmly to the corridor.

"Wait! You don't need to carry me. I can walk…", I said blushing desperately. I was dizzy and feeling disoriented. I didn't want to throw up on him. _What do I do now? _

He chuckled again and stared intently into my eyes.

"You have done enough for now. I kind of owe you. Don't worry I'll get you out of here. Wasn't you that wanted me to be your knight? I'll for now", he grinned.

"I-I …", I didn't have words.

"I think I've gained the gift to make you speechless, too", he chuckled and resumed our walking only this time he was running so fast all I could see was a blur. I didn't think it mattered because being in his arms like that made me feel so happy and my body went in a relaxed state. I couldn't fight sleep anymore but at the moment all I could think of was the gorgeous knight who was carrying myself.


	10. Chapter 10

Wicked games

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow of Destiny or any of its characters**

Darkness. All I could discern was darkness. I couldn't keep my eyes open… my body felt all numb. I was slowly entering in a strange state of mind. Sometimes all I could make out was darkness and then another moment I was staring at a very handsome face. Was it an angel? I was confused. Perhaps this was heaven; it sure looked like it to me. So warm. It was so warm that I didn't want to wake up. _I want to stay like this just one more minute. I feel so safe in these arms. This is endless bliss… Hold on! Whose arms are these? _For an instant I remembered the cave collapsing and I was in his arms drifting in and out of sleep. _But what happened? Where in the world am…_

My eyes opened of their own accord and I could see a blurred whiteness above me. There was something spinning, too. I gazed intently and tried to force the sleep out of my system. I stared at the ceiling and the spinning device was just a fan. I scanned my surroundings and noticed the white stucco walls, the blank ceiling, a pink lily carefully placed in the balcony. It took a moment for me to realize I contemplating my home. There was confusion racking up my brain. I didn't remember coming back, either.

"You're finally awake", a melodic voice said.

I immediately looked at where the voice came from and it all came crashing down in waves to me. The cave and all my utterly unbelievable experience passed on that realm. I gazed at his eyes still confused. There was just one possible explanation why I was actually at my home. Homunculus saved me. I recalled being too weak back at the cave to escape by myself. _My savior, or should I say my knight in shining armor. He fulfilled his promise that no harm would come to me._

I stared at his beautiful garnet eyes for a while trying to catch my voice again. I didn't know what to say; I was dumfounded not only because of his actions. He was so impossibly perfect, so handsome that I couldn't take my eyes out of him. I was making an idiot out of myself, I knew it but at the same time I could not help it. He was leaning against the wall near the door and there I was struggling to say something. _I'm still in shock, that must be it. Now Clarice let's stop staring at him so we don't make him more cocky than he already is._

"How did we get…", I begun.

"I brought you here", he interrupted me. "You were out of energy to do anything, me on the other hand…", he trailed off.

"We were very far from here. You didn't get tired?"

"No. I don't think that is possible anymore", he glanced at me.

"You are invulnerable now. No one can use you against you will anymore", I said happily. "I'm glad."

"For what? Me? You are really a hard to understand person, you know", he smirked. "I wonder why is that."

"Well, you're important to me", I blurted. _No, I wasn't supposed to say it like this! My big mouth…_

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"I mean, we still have unfinished business… I have a wish to do, after all", I stuttered.

He grinned at me. It was like he knew I meant something different altogether. I tried to change the topic of our current discussion.

"You are much stronger than before, I suppose. Did you notice any other changes?", I asked.

"I'm faster", he appeared suddenly beside my bed.

I was startled. How much he changed? Was it dangerous?

He kept looking at me with a smug grin on his face. I was thinking what to do but nothing was coming to my mind that moment. Homunculus turned to the window and fixed his gaze on something outside.

"Have you made up your mind yet?", he spoke without a glance.

His question took me by surprise. I haven't had time to ponder this for a while. The quest for the stone occupied my mind completely in the last hours. When I wasn't trying to stay alive on that mountain my mind wandered always to him. _I didn't think about it because I was busy trying to imagine you and me… _

That was not an option to answer.

"I still don't know. Are you going to get mad at me because of it?", I asked tentatively.

"In normal circumstances I wouldn't be pleased. But these aren't normal", he gazed at me. "No one bothered to do what you did. They were all greedy and worried with their own selfish desires. You gave me something unique and I hate to admit that but I deeply appreciate what you did even if I don't understand well the reasons behind", he replied.

"You are welcome", I smiled sheepishly. "But it's me that must thank you. I wouldn't be alive now if weren't for you", I sat at my bed.

He glanced at me with a mix of curiosity and something else I couldn't figure out. I tried to stand and I could feel my legs weren't wobbly like before. I decided to take a shower and avoid another awkward moment alone with him.

I was on my way to the bathroom when he broke the silence.

"I'm not so patient, you know. Perhaps I should find a way to make you haste your decision", he grinned.

I went to my shower and tried not to think about what he could possibly _do_ to haste my mind.

We always tend to think a lot while taking a shower. In my case it wasn't any different except all my thoughts revolved to the handsome being that was currently in my bedroom. The urge to kiss him I felt on the cave hadn't ceased. I've imagined meanwhile what would it be like. I almost found it when I was trapped in that cave. I didn't dream that, he really was going to kiss me. What came over him to act like that? Was it possible he is feeling the same unrelenting attraction towards me? _How long my self control will endure? _

The bathroom was steamy and I couldn't see clearly around. I couldn't go out in case he was in my room. So I changed to my blue night gown which barely reached my knees and brushed my long hair. The moment I stepped out of the bathroom I felt a chill breeze from the cloudless night. It was around seven o' clock and I could feel it would be a good weather to sleep.

I stole a glance around my bedroom and I got stunned the moment I noticed him. He was sitting on the balcony leaning against the window frame gazing at the stars. I've never seen someone as wonderful. He was seemingly concentrated on something and then he landed his gaze on me. Sapphire met garnet. He was staring intently. I felt like I was going to melt under his scrutiny. There was many moments like these, lately. I was feeling embarrassed. His was like a predatory gaze.

"Are you feeling well?", I inquired.

"Never been better", he smirked.

"You know, I've been thinking that maybe the stone has some kind of side effects. I advise you to go easy", I continued.

"I guess that doesn't matter now", he turned his gaze to the window uninterested.

"Could be dangerous…I mean we are hundred percent sure of the changes triggered by the stone power. For instance, you didn't know you would get faster and who knows what more changes happened that you are not aware of", I explained.

He turned his attention to me once more.

"What's the point? I already have what I wanted."

"It's not that. What if there is some kind of damage? Your body changed too fast. A normal living being would have to pass for a healing process", I said.

"Besides", I continued, "You used a great deal of energy to get us out of that cave and I have a suspicion about the possible side effects."

"Do you want me to be your lab rat, Clarice? I don't think I'm willing to do so", he made a crooked smile. "What more could happen? I feel better than I felt in ages."

"I'm not sure about that but I have a theory", I replied.

"What is it? I do hope I'm not going to become gruesome monster", he added with a hint of mocking laughter in his voice.

"Well, these changes happened in a short space of time. Usually, there's a need to adaptation in order to things function properly. What I mean is that everything in nature works sort of this way and I think if you don't have time to adjust these changes will overload you and…", I trailed off.

"And what?", he asked out of curiosity.

"I think you might experience a temporary loss of your powers. You'll stay unbreakable yet because the physical changes are the more permanent ones but any power acquired with the help of the stone may fail and even some your previous powers could fade. This, of course, only for a brief period. I believe the only way to prevent this for happening is resting for as long as you can. But still is just a theory and nothing more", I explained.

"Now, I'm really curious. Did you read this in some book of yours or you are speculating?", he looked at me mockingly.

"No, like I said it's only a theory. I don't think there could be books about your kind, anyway. The best indicator that something could be messed up is what you feel now."

"I never felt better and I don't think I need any rest. You don't have to bother", he gazed at something outside.

"You are a stubborn one you know that? Don't go blaming me if something goes awry", I turned my back to him in impatience.

I heard a low chuckle.

"I can give you a proof. To appease your troubled mind", he spoke.

I turned to look at him and I noticed he was standing up in the balcony dangerously close to the borders. This worried me. He didn't look his usual self; he was just too overconfident, too unafraid to my liking. _Don't play the daredevil now. It's not safe. Don't you dare…_

He gave a measuring look to outside again and seemed to count something.

"Oh no! Don't you tell me you are going to jump. Do you know how tall this building is? If something happens you will not be able to do anything", I pleaded.

"I'm hurt, Clarice. You should give me a little more credit. I'm not going to destroy myself", he grinned at me.

"Don't do this, Homunculus. You, I mean we don't have any idea how the stone changed you. What if my theory is correct, then?", I asked impatiently.

"Nothing will happen. I'll teleport myself before I meet the ground. You worry yourself to nothing."

"What you expect me to do? If you try jumping I'll stop you", I threatened.

"You can't do anything. Unless you are willing to use your sword against me", he gave a fake look of hurt.

"Sword? What sword are you talking about?"

He stared at something deposited in the corner mere meters from me. I turned my eyes to the object and instantly recognized my beloved sword. It was there exactly like I remembered it. The gleaming golden surface of its blade and my favorite garnet stones inserted on the hilt. This weapon had saved me countless times of the perils hidden on that forsaken place. I was grateful to have it once more with me.

"I took it before the cave collapsed. It would be unfair if you didn't have any reward", he looked at me and smirked.

"Thank you", I noticed he was only one inch away from the border.

"Wait! You could rest and see what happens and then…", I said.

"Just watch me", he spoke and immediately jumped to a "possible" death.

The strangled cry of no got stuck in my throat and all I did was to run forward. My body seemed to move in slow motion and no matter how fast I ran the distance between me and the balcony looked enormous. I silently called the sword and the instant after it was securely fastened to my hand. _Faster,_ I thought in despair. The sword gave a sudden surge of electricity to my arm and fell to the floor. In that moment I could feel my body moving on its own. Time seemed to freeze and in the blink of an eye I saw myself touching the balcony. Where was he? What I saw the made my body froze in fear. He wasn't coming up like he predicted. He was falling in slow motion the look of stricken fear was plastered in his face. I was acting on auto pilot and my hand hurried caught his. However, the worst part of this wasn't over yet.

I couldn't know it would come to this or else I should have prepared myself. He was extremely heavy; I didn't remember him being so heavy before. When I carried him in the mountain he was so light I thought I was carrying a bunch of feathers. But right now he seemed to weigh tons; it was like trying to carry a great piece of marble. The biggest problem was the fact I needed to pull him up or else we would end smashed like potatoes down there.

My arm was straining with the force I applied to sustain both of us. My chest slammed against the balcony side and I felt something snapping. Perhaps I'd broken a couple of ribs since the pain I could feel was excruciating. I looked down and stared at his eyes. I could see a mixture of despair and defeat in his face. _You are not going down. Not if I can help. Please give me strength. _I visualized the sword in my mind and the I gazed at Homunculus. The look of utter hopelessness I saw in him; I couldn't bear it. I gathered all my forces and tried to pull him up. Suddenly, I had him in my arms safe. I pulled him up to the balcony. He seemed that he couldn't move a muscle. _I was right about bad side effects._ The pain which shot through my arm then was so unexpected that I fell in my back, hard. He fell on top of me, paralyzed.

"I should have listened to you", he said out of breath, "Give me a moment".

_You can stay there how long you want to._ For a moment I forgot all about my broken ribs and other probably fractured bones. He seemed to get his force quick and stood up in a hurry only to sit near me for he was unsteady in his feet once more.

Meanwhile, I tried to move my body but it was in vain. Everything hurt so much. The pain coming of my ribs was almost unbearable.

I stared at him again and I decided I couldn't stay here unmovable. My pride didn't allow that; I needed to stand up. With great effort I stood shakily on my feet. The jolt of pain was so strong I nearly fainted. I tried to stead my breath and every time air entered my lungs I could feel a sharp stab on my chest. I was using the window pane to support me lest I fall.

"Are you fine, Clarice?", he seemed to have recovered his previous strength.

"I'm g-great", I stuttered.

"You don't look ok", he stated.

"I will be fine", I lied. I wouldn't be fine. I knew I needed to get to the hospital as fast as I could. If my suspicions were correct I had a major internal bleeding.

My vision was getting blurred by the moment.

"Come over here", he said.

I looked at him intently but I couldn't move. I was stiff and any movement I did was followed by excruciating pain.

Homunculus strode in my direction and picked me up in his arms. I was in too much pain to feel self conscious at the moment. He lay me down on my bed in the next instant. I was going to object to that but my voice seemed to stay trapped in my throat and all I could manage was a grunt of pain.

A moment after I was lying on my back I felt a heat wrapping the sides of body. His hands were positioned above me and a faint greenish glow was coming of his hands toward my body. It was a very pleasant warmth and I could feel my body relaxing and the pain subsided somewhat.

The heat got stronger and my heart beat got accelerated. When it seemed to the point of burning the warmth ceased suddenly. I sat upright and looked at him mystified. I couldn't feel anything. All the excruciating pain was gone in a flash. I felt like waking up from a very refreshing night of uninterrupted sleep. He gave me another crooked smile and stood up in my front.

"You didn't expect me to sit and do nothing, do you? After all you've done…I think we are even for this at least", he had a smug expression on his face.

I was stunned to speak. He has saved me once again. This was becoming kind of a routine. Only this time my brain was running feverishly. What should I say? It was his fault he almost got us killed in the first place! If he didn't want to show himself so much nothing would have happened. I should be full of anger now but I couldn't. The despair etched on his face moments ago kept repeating itself on mind again and again. It was enough to give me a bad taste in my stomach; that was something I was eager to see so soon. I preferred Homunculus's usual cocky attitude than that. Relief was the only thing passing through my system at the moment.

"What? No thanks this time? I already thanked you by healing your wounds, you know", he lifted one eyebrow.

I was thinking too much things at the same time that it was a miracle my head didn't explode. I turned a glance to him and I was surprised how he went to the utter defeat from before to total smugness this time. He didn't take his eyes of me and I was aware I was staring intensely at him. I couldn't help myself. My mind was reeling with so much possibilities, so much what ifs were crossing my brain that exact moment. And he was dazzling me making my train of thoughts impossible to maintain. My chest ached that tiny moment but for an entirely different reason. I couldn't endure the mere thought of… losing him. All because of his recklessness. I needed to be angry with him but it wasn't possible. The anger battled against another feeling inside me. Here he was asking my thanks, again. But in the end my anger was defeated miserably.

I looked into his crimson eyes and I knew that I was grateful. I needed to voice my gratitude somehow but my voice was nowhere in me. I took a step toward him. So perfect. His presence made something grow hungry on me. I was inches away from him and I whispered a low thanks. In that moment all thoughts had already escaped my mind and just one impulse commanded me. My hands the back of his neck and my lips crashed onto his.

It was like a million of fireworks exploded that moment inside me. His lips were so warm almost hot. My tongue demanded entrance and I could feel his lips were cooler than his mouth. I was in ecstasy. I've been wanting this for so long. The moment of happiness was short lived because when my thoughts came again I froze. What was I doing? I ended the kiss and pulled away ashamed. What was I thinking? This was going to make things so complicated.

I stared at him and he had a undecipherable look in his eyes. I couldn't grasp what he was thinking. His face was a mask hiding all emotions. He was looking at me intently, nevertheless.

"I'm sorry. I didn't… I'm very sorry", I looked at my feet and I was prepared to do a mad run to my kitchen but he grabbed my arm. I tried to get free to no avail. He was looking at me and I could feel his eyes burning with something. Was he mad at me? His next reaction caught me off guard.

He pulled me against him and his lips met mine. His kiss was fierce and I think he would let my lips bleeding after that. In an instant he softened the kiss and his tongue met mine. I forgot how to breath, all I could focus was his warm tongue battling with mine. I think he wasn't expecting this and I confess I wasn't expecting he would kiss me back so passionately. The kiss was making the lower part of abdomen ache. Our kiss grew deeper and he pinned me to the wall. His hand was roaming my chest and I couldn't help but moan at this. He stopped suddenly and I immediately felt the lack of his lips on mine. I was gasping for breath as was he. I've never seen him so disheveled. There was unmistakable lust in his eyes. His breathing was ragged and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"I think I need to restore my energy", he said in gasps.

He pulled away and teleported himself in the middle of my room.

_What was that? He leaves me in this state. How dare he? What kind of wicked game is this? I want you back here this moment!_

"Where are you? Don't do anything s…", I interrupted myself and fell to heap on the floor. I put my fingers to my lips and I could feel the warmth in them yet. When he comes back what I should do? I didn't have the answer to that question but I knew things were going to get complicated between us but in a good kind of way.

This was going to get interesting, I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Weakness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow of Destiny or any of its characters**

Homunculus POV

This was not supposed to happen.

I was utterly frustrated. How did things get to this point? I didn't even in a thousand years lost my control. So what was that about? _She initiated it._ And my foolish response was to kiss her back.

"How? Where did my self control go?", I kicked a small pebble of the roof in anger. I couldn't believe in myself; I gave in. No human had ever had such effect on me before. It was mystifying. Unbelievable and yet… the most odd part of it was my reactions. Maybe Clarice was really correct about the carmot and its possible side effects.

"It couldn't be. After all, there is the cave incident…", I mumbled. The cave. How could I forget? I was already feeling odd back there. I nearly kissed her then. But the temporary loss of my powers a while ago was definitely a consequence of the stone.

_I need to be more careful from now on. She really was right. That's almost comic. It's the first time a human outsmart me. Curious, indeed._ Wasn't curiosity that brought this situation? I suppose so but what can I do? I couldn't help myself. I have never felt this towards a master. It was new and intoxicating. And now that our roles were reversed and I'm the strong piece on the board, I simply couldn't resist. _What is it that draws me to her? Is it her astonishing beauty? Or there is something more?_ In all my centuries observing the human world from the void I've seen many beautiful women. None of them had awake such powerful sensations. Of course I never had a female master before but I don't feel that's the right answer to this matter. Her selflessness, perhaps? Nobody had done something like that to me. She gave me my freedom without asking nothing. _She still has the wish, although. Bu it seems she doesn't know what to do with it. Perhaps I should give her a hand. I can be very persuasive when I want to. There's another option, too; I can deceive her to do a wish but where is the fun in that? I have all eternity and in the end her soul will be mine. _

"I can't believe things are going my way this time. I can hardly wait…", I grinned in satisfaction.

End Homunculus POV

I don't know when sleep took a hold of me but all I felt in the moment my eyes opened was pain. I had slept on the floor and there wasn't a single member of body which wasn't protesting. It was like awakening from a nightmare; sleep hadn't done any good for me.

Except this time it wasn't a nightmare.

I really had kissed Homunculus and he surprisingly had kissed me back. I should be happy now right? Wrong. There was a part of me which was mortified and another exuberant. The two were struggling viciously against each other. But I can't regret it; I did want it. I knew I could not deny any longer the attraction I felt to him was too strong and now I had the confirmation that it was reciprocal. How could I forget the amount of desire I saw when looking into his garnet eyes? His way of looking at me was, it was so… utterly predatory. I couldn't do anything. I was lost every time he gazed at me. But now I was sure I would enter spontaneous combustion if I were too close to him. The next time I'm in close quarters with him I don't know what could happen. _What if I make my wish? Then, problem solved. But I don't know what I want. Or do I?_

There was something I really wanted at that precise moment. I couldn't lie to myself about that. It was the only thing I was sure. I wanted him more than anything. But my want wasn't derived only from desire, no it was much more. I was undeniably in love with him. When did it start? I have no idea. So my love was the only certainty I had at the moment. Every moment I spent without him was agonizingly slow.

"Where did he go?", I stood up and looked around to see nothing. I decided to do my morning routine then because I knew he was somewhere thinking about this. _Why are you afraid? I didn't go running in my first kiss._

When I went upstairs and resumed my annotations about my earlier experiments I wasn't surprised to see him leaning in the balcony moments after.

"Are you feeling all right today?", I asked nonchalantly. I fixed the papers in front of me with such intensity. I was still afraid of what would happen if I looked at him.

"So far nothing unusual happened. Unless, you count that…"

"That what?", I gulped.

"The black out of my powers, of course. It seems you were right about that. I wanted to know your opinion about it", he materialized beside my chair and gave me a crooked smile.

I swallowed hard. I was expecting such proximity after what happened before. I was trying to form a coherent thought meanwhile.

"I don't really know for sure. But I guess the stone can have bad side effects. However, what kind of effects are these I can't be sure…", I trailed off.

"There's a way to found out. But unfortunately there's no time for that", he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"What do you mean? I thought no one had attempted this before."

"Maybe. I'm not sure. Regardless, I don't believe the documents could exist in this time after all", he replied.

"Let me see if I understand this. If such documents existed we can't have access to them because they are already lost in this time, correct?", I got up from the chair and started pacing.

"That's right. So?", he stared at me curiously.

"If I use the digipad there's a slight possibility that I could find those documents. Let me use it and I'll go after it", I pleaded.

He looked at me dumbfounded.

"It's dangerous, you know. You could change the flow of time irreversibly. I don't think that's a good option", he turned his back to me.

"I don't think we have an option here, either. But I won't run away. I'm not the type that runs from things, you already know that", I smirked knowingly to him.

He glared at me and a moment after he was beside me with an grin plastered in his handsome face. He was so close that our shoulders were almost touching. What he did next caught me unguarded; his arm circled my waist. I stiffened and was trying to remember how to breath.

"Alright. But I shall go with you", he said and pulled me closer to his body.

After that I felt a strong pull. Something was tugging at me from all directions and I was getting dizzy. When I came to myself my surroundings weren't the same and I knew he used his time shifting powers. Only this time I wasn't alone.

I didn't care he had his arms circling me. I was trying to find a way to stay like that a little longer. He didn't seem to understand our awkward position or he too didn't care.

"Let's go find those archives", I tried to go forward but his arms were holding my body in a protective way. I wasn't a child. I could walk, thanks. But he only resumed his previous stance further preventing any movements on my part. He had his arms secure on me and didn't want to give up on his hold it seemed.

_What's the matter with this guy? He acts all mighty in some moments and then he goes running after a kiss? Talking about strange…_

After what seemed an eternity, at least for me, he disentangled his arms off me albeit his touch on my waist lingered more than necessary. I tried and finally broke free of his strong grip. My pride was a little wounded, too. No, I think a "little" was an understatement. I was on the brink of positively furious; when I was expecting him to touch me the guy simply ignored me! I mean, what kind of man kisses a girl and runs like a coward after? Wasn't he supposed to do the opposite, like kiss me as if there's no tomorrow?

_He's not even human,_ I argued with myself. _What did you expect? Poetry and flowers, perhaps a serenade? _ I tried to picture Homunculus doing those things, as expected this mental image brought me to a unending fit of laughter which I couldn't explain unless I wanted to embarrass myself even more with my protective companion.

I tried to stifle my laughter and managed to ask while trying to recover my lost breath.

"So", I coughed trying to disguise my impossible mirth. "Why are we here? And before I forget where and when we are?"

"You weren't so talkative minutes earlier, Clarice. I wonder what caused the sudden change of mood… anyways, you humans have enough mood swings that sometimes I don't understand. I believe investigating it would only bring me a headache and to answer your silly question we are the same place but in a different time. Didn't you notice it?", he tilted his head curiously.

"I, we are still at Lebensbaum? ", I looked around questioningly. The place seemed the same despite the thick layer of snow covering the whole scenery. I guess I just was very busy daydreaming about him to notice anything. _Now let's going to change this train of thoughts. It can lead to a very bad situation, one that involved lots of kissing, touching…_

"Are you sure you even awake? You seem awfully distracted", he inquired.

"I'm alright", I dismissed. I tried one more tentatively look at our surroundings and a flicker of understanding passed through me. The nostalgic appeal of the place, the snow covered streets…it hadn't been so long I walked these same roads. I remembered the encounter with a young and energetic not long ago.

"You brought me here once", I said. "You were demonstrating your powers", I added. _More like showing off I would have said if I weren't so fascinated by him. _"We are at 1980. But why? Don't tell we got to found some lost papers because that will probably involve entering in some place unwelcomed and …"

"Who was talking about finding the documents? I believe that was your idea, Clarice. Besides, I remember you were very eager to help", he interrupted.

"Yes…but I haven't the slightest idea what we are looking for. How do you know if these papers really exist in this time? What if they are with someone? I'm opposed to theft, you know."

This coming from someone who loves playing Grand theft auto. Ironic. Well, I suppose stealing in game is very different from doing it in the real world. Video games are a kind of catharsis, I think.

"You don't have to steal. You could always borrow it. I can give you a backup aid if you wish", he grinned.

I noticed the use of the trick word "wish" and I wasn't going to be fooled.

"I will do it myself. I don't need to commit any crime to do so. There's always other methods.", I replied with a smirk.

His eyes seemed to gleam with understanding. He must have realized he wasn't going to trick me that easily. This, however, only appeared to amuse him.

"I will let you do your errands, then", he spoke after disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

That's it! He was going to let me search somebody-knows-what in this forsaken weather. I didn't have my trenchcoat with me but at least I wasn't in a dress. I had my leather coat and my jeans to keep me warm and to top it of my favorite combat boots.

Despite my indignation with him, I could feel it was only a matter of time before I found the so called documents. These papers supposedly contained valuable information to help me grasp Homunculus conditions and the possible side effects of the stone on his powers. At the moment I had a faint idea where those papers could be hidden. If they're hidden, that is.

The Eckart museum seemed the most logical place to begin the search. The documents couldn' be outside the city or else Homunculus wouldn't have brought me here. Right? Right? Did he have ulterior motives to bring me here? Or?

I tried to not ponder much about it. _The fast I find these papers the better._ I concentrated in walking rather than dwelling on those unpleasant thoughts. The museum wasn't that far but the thick cover of snow beneath my feet was making walking difficult and to add to that I heard approaching human noises from behind. No hope to walk fast or run else I could risk breaking some ribs here.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here all by yourself?", I slurred voice asked.

Why didn't I notice this earlier? The noises were closer and I haven't even realized when they got where I was. I was daydreaming and this bunch of idiots were now to close to comfort. There were six of them. All male and drunk. Very bad combination. At least for a girl alone in the middle of the night.

"She's gorgeous", one of the drunkards said.

"We wouldn't have a chance like this not in million years", a particularly smelly guy voiced.

The prospects weren't looking good to me.

"All right, guys. It's late and I think you should go home now. This place can be dangerous and I would hate to see anyone hurt", I tried to reason. Who was I trying to convince? I should be running by now. _You fought hordes of zombies, a dragon and even a mysthical knight strong as thousands of rocks and you're going to run from a bunch of useless drunks? _ The thing is I didn't want to hurt another human. To fight something inhuman was another matter. But, if I thought like that…Homunculus was someone I couldn't harm even if I could and he wasn' t human.

That brief instant I felt a strong hand on my wrist. One the drunken guys had me pinned against the wall. The bastard used my moment of distraction to get a hold of me. _Screw it. These guys don't deserve any kind of pity. I bet they make the zombies appear more human like than ever!_

With a quick movement I managed to get free from the vermin's grasp. I wasn't a master of karate for nothing. The man hit the floor with a such a force that I'm sure he broke something. Judging by his piercing scream he wouldn't stand up for very long. I really forgot about the mysterious strength I had acquired when I was at the cave. I could easily overpower these guys. I worried myself for nothing, apparently.

"The bitch broke my leg! Get her!", the supposed leader said.

The next thread of actions were so quick I almost couldn't comprehend them. In one moment here I was ready to kick these low lives asses and the other I was staring at a very furious figure in black. Wait! When I realized the situation Homunculus was there poised like a tiger ready to pounce. He was almost unrecognizable. The complete and unmistakable rage I saw boiling in his eyes was something utterly alien and…terrifying.

I knew he was going to kill them. I could have sat and watched but…

I couldn't.

"Wait! Don't do it!", I shouted and held his arm. "Please, Homumunculus…don't", I must have sounded desperate because he looked confused at me.

"Do you know what they were going to do with you? And still do you want me to let them go?", he said exasperated.

This was the most exhibition of emotions I ever seen him to display until now. I was baffled how he went of cold to rage. I've never seen him like this before. I was awed and the same time scared, so I did the only thing I could do at that moment. I hugged him tightly.

You might been wondering how that would work against a powerful immortal;the fact is it did work.

He seemed to stiffen for a moment. Then his eyes reached mine and he could see the silent plea in them. His eyes looked to me and the guys back and forth and for a split second I thought that maybe he was going to ignore my pleads. His arms embraced me and I felt the familiar dizziness and the mind numbing pull. Then blackness.

I felt my feet in my beloved rug and the cozy atmosphere of my home. I looked into his eyes again and I could the mist of calmness washing over them.

"You are very hard to understand, do you know?", he gazed at my eyes. He seemed to be looking for an explanation.

"Why let them live?"

"I…it's wrong to kill', I couldn' t offer a better reason at the moment. Don't ask me why. I think I was a bit shaken.

"I don't understand… you… are…. a complicated…", he was so close I could feel his breath.

"…unpredictable", he brought his lips upon mine with force. The kiss wasn't possessive like the other one. For a while we were glued by the lips but then he abruptly began kissing my neck and stopped. He looked at me with lust filled eyes. I really wanted what he wanted right now.

This time he didn't run.


	12. Chapter 12

Desire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow of Destiny or any of its characters**

Do you know when things happen so fast and you can't keep pace with anything? When in the blink of an eye you lose perception of place and time altogether. Sometimes out of the blue we find ourselves lost and plunged into a seemingly dark void.

I was feeling all those and more.

But I wasn't immersing myself in the darkness. I was in a complete and utterly pure state of bliss. I never thought a kiss could make me feel ten thousand lighter than I was. But, if I must say this wasn't a simple peck on the lips. It was the first passionate kiss shared between us. His fire was trying to melt the ice of my heart. These were the first things I noticed about him in the long run. He was a little warmer than any human being. But right now he was unbearably hot.

Our lips got apart but his mouth kept planting little kisses in my jaw and my neck. I was mumbling something incoherent and his hands were tracing every curve of my body. Is it me or the temperature is getting higher here? I was feeling sensitive and every pore of my skin was resonating with my fever.

Wait a moment.

_I wonder if he is trying to trick me. What if he is planning to make me do my wish? He sure tricked others to do his bidding in the past and that didn't end well. He could use my attraction to him as a weapon, couldn't? _

_Sorry Homunculus but I refuse to play this game as your pawn. Time to show you a bit of your own magic, I think._

Two can play this game.

"I think I should continue my research", I said. "I'm getting behind my schedule. The way things are going I'll never make my book", I caught his hands and put a little space between us.

Well, I trying with all my willpower to stay away from his touches and desperately trying to ignore the pouting face he was pretending to make right now. _Let's see if it's true. You should desire me and no the other way around. I won't fall for your tricks. I can control myself but what about you? If you think I'll beg you to touch me you're in for a big surprise. _

"You aren't a good liar, Clarice. I'm sorry to inform you that", he made a pause to look at his hands and then fixed his gaze on me.

"Where were we, again?", he made a motion to hug me but I was quicker to dodge him this time.

He looked at me in bewilderment first and suddenly his expression turned to a knowing smirk. I wasn't going to be an easy target so I tried to put as much distance between us as possible. I wasn't scared, the thing is I trying to stand my ground here. I want him but I'm not playing by his script.

"Well? You seemed to be very ready a few moments ago? Why the sudden change of mind, Clarice? And please don't lie to me. I think you aren't very gifted in the lying skill", he spoke mirthfully.

"I… I'm confused." _That didn't sound good enough! Way to go and spoil your moment of glory, Clarice! _Please shut up conscience, I'm trying to formulate a coherent thought here.

"What I'm trying to say is", I paused deliberately, "Isn't there some unspoken rule or law or whatever against this? I mean, this is not a common thing, right? I just, well, I don't want to be hexed or to become something hideous or even maybe be damned because of this and I don't know what could happen after and… I'm not the most experienced person in this department and I don't know if I should do…"

He made a silencing gesture and stepped closer. Honestly, I don't know what to make of this. I was terrified and no way I was going to shout loud and clear to him that I was a virgin. I think hell would freeze over before something remotely like that happened. So, out of nowhere he went and surprised me once more. I really thought my ears were deceiving me but I swear I could hear his laughter. Pure and genuine amusement were dancing in his eyes. I recovered quickly from my brief stupor and tried to calm my temper all in vain as always.

"What is so funny? Last I remember I wasn't practiced enough to tell jokes. Well, I didn't recall telling one."

What could I do? This was a very sore subject for me.

"You", he barely contained his laugh, "That's the first time I hear something so amusing. You and I are not incompatible, so don't you worry. About rules or laws…",he continued with a calm and mocking tone, "I've never heard anything about that and before you ask me so more funny questions", he paused and drew a long breath, "We can't have children with humans. Different species, I guess you know what my point is. You're the scientist, after all."

I didn't know if I should glare at him or to run away from this place. I was trying to not opt for the former.

"I'm not going to wish for it", I drew a breath to form the next few word which were kind of stuck in my throat, "I want you but if you are tempting me to make my wish then I'm very so…"

"No", he came to me in the blink of an eye and encircled me in his arms. He had an unknown gleam in his eyes which I didn't want to translate to lust. But it was without mistake a longing look, so utterly strong that you could almost feel yourself being dragged by it.

"You know, a very long time ago", he said while he pushed me on my bed, "I had a master who was a powerful emperor and like one he possessed many harems. He was an arrogant master who made me accompany him everywhere and so I had the "wonderful" experience of living with him in his enormous palace. The emperor was an insufferable clever man and so he delayed his wish. I wasn't concerned", he kissed my jaw and chin, "about that because in the end his soul would be mine and the less time I passed into the stone the better. I lived for a long time posing as human being in his kingdom, he treated me as councilor and as long as he didn't play tricks I was indifferent to my situation. The people of the kingdom whispered among themselves with fear, many were convinced of my non- humanity but because of my position I had the emperor's favor so they just gossiped. Many believed me to a sorcerer and great strategist due to after my arrival the emperor was never defeated in battle. Humans are so innocents, all the time… Anyway, the emperor was well known and feared by many and so immersed was he on his battles to enlarge his kingdom he didn't worry about the trivial matters of ruling a country. He was a war loving moron, never cared about his court too much. The man made a custom of bringing a new wife everytime he conquered a new territory. His court was mostly made of harems and warriors. I spent most of my time doing my own business and never concerned myself with the kingdom's affairs. So, unexpectedly one of the emperor's wife came to seek my council. She was very young and her distress was evident, the girl was in such a suffering she asked me to finish her life and as much as dislike humans I couldn't agree to do what she wanted. The girl didn't want to be the wife of the emperor, she told me he was a cruel and vile man who viewed his wives as trophies. She was feeling dejected because the man had brought new acquisitions in his last adventure. I played the role of listener to her complaints because like I said before I had nothing to do and the girl was beautiful. I was bored. Once in a while I cautioned her in some things but in the time being she treated me as personal confident and dare I say a friend. What happened next? The start of my downfall, more or less. The girl fell in love with me. One night she came to my chambers to seek my comfort. Now I suspect it wasn't only my advice she was seeking of. She offered herself to me and I didn't know what to make of it. You see, I was frail as an leaf on that time and an encounter of this kind could be bad for me. I never sought a human woman before and the experience of sex was a new concept to me. However, the woman wasn't very different from me in terms of strength and she seemed to be even more fragile than I was. I tried to make her go away but she insisted. I have thought myself to be immune to her feminine charms until that moment. I was astonished my resistance crumbled and I gave in to my instincts. The next morning her warm body was peaceful sleeping by my side and I wasn't bruised as I thought I would be in the morning. That was the only time I've ever made love to a human being."

"And what happened after?", I said trying to swallow the pang of jealousy I felt in my bones .

"The emperor found out about it, as expected. News spread faster in small places like that and the man went berserk when the information hit him. He accused myself of high treason and conspiracy but he was still fearful to come full against me so he did what most cowards do. The weak side of the rope always suffer first. Immediatelly after knowing about my activities with his wife he killed her unthinkingly with his sword to defend his honor he alleged. His unmasked fear of me and my nature restrained him of doing harm to my person. I remembered how humans were unstable creatures governed by their impulses and I regretted my association with them in that instant. Not knowing how to free himself of my presence he did what I expected most. He _wished for me to go away_. I, respecting deeply his wish made him go to an unnamed dimension that I didn't even know the name of. He wished for me to disappear and voila wish granted. The only human resembling of a friend to me was dead and I was once more strengthened by his soul. The clear message is : humans can't be trusted. But you, Clarice you are…"

"I didn't know", my jealous side was gone now, "You went to your prison on the stone after that incident, didn't you?"

"Yes", he nibbled on my neck.

"So, I take you don't trust me at all", I stated painfully.

"No. You are a very strange brand of human. I'm just trying to know you better", he resumed licking my earlobe.

I was past the state of melting and just vaguely trying to make a coherent sentence by now.

He had his weight over me and that sensation was overwhelming. I wonder if it was possible to die of hotness because I think my body would simply burst.

"Besides, Clarice you don't need to say you've never done this before. "

"What? You presume too…", he interrupted me when his hand went to massage my breast.

"You are the most", he kissed my jaw once, "unpredictable", twice, " curious", thrice, "puzzling one", his lips were tickling my collarbone and the butterflies were impatient beings on my stomach right then, "I'll ever met".

His lips encountered mine and relentlessly he took my willpower away. Unexpectedly he stopped his ministrations and looked at me with an inquiring expression.

"You 're probably going to bleed and if that happens", he paused for a moment, " you know that some magic rites are performed using blood so", he added dramatically, "you'll most likely bound yourself to me ."

"Wait! You just said…", he silenced me with a peck in the lips.

"I'm kidding", he grinned, " I like to see this funny face you do. It's priceless."

I felt a wave of relief. I had remembered of Hieros Gamos and the holy ritual of it but in my current state of mind… What mind?

"Do you want me, Clarice?", he planted a fierce kiss on my chin.

"Yes", I was adamant about that, "but only if you want me too".

_Warning: lemon alert_

"I really do", he put his hands above my satin negligee and unfastened the buttons so quickly I just heard when the last one being ripped off.

"This comes off", he threw the negligee near the bed and proceeded to take care of my bra and panties. I was feeling so exposed. Never I had been like this in the presence of a man. I had no idea how to feel.

"So beautiful, Clarice", he paused to contemplate my bare body. His hands went to caress my breasts and next I could feel his tongue tracing gentle circles on my right breast. I really thought I would burst that moment. An overload of sensations was on me simultaneously. Was supposed to be this good in the first time? _Perhaps, if he was human this wouldn't be so good_. I tend to think weird things when I'm not thinking at all.

I was so immersed in those wonderful feeling that I didn't remember when he shed his clothes. _I can't believe I lost that! _He just as I expected. No, I'm lying. He was a thousand times better. I really think now some anonymous sculptor chiseled him out of marbleso I could find him and admire his work.

"I'm happy that Eike never looked at me like that", he said. "I would have sent him to a long walk in Mars if he did".

I tried to close my gaping mouth. Unsuccessfully.

"You can look at me like this anytime", he had a smug grin plastered in his face.

"You were gaping at me before, I kno…", he was making an habit of interrupting me. I think I don't mind to be interrupted like this.

His hands wandered lower and lower until he reached a sensitive spot. He massaged my clitoris and I went wild. I arched my back instinctively when he inserted a finger into my entrance. I was so wet that maybe I was really melting and didn't know.

He descended his lips on mine and our tongues battled desperately. I didn't seem to be the only one who was going out of control in this situation. Homunculus's pristine appearance was altered, too. There were strands of his hair dangling of his face and his normal and controlled breathing now came in fast movements. I was gasping for air and my fever now seemed unbearable. He positioned himself on my entrance and entered me in a swift movement. I didn't have time to feel the pain but when I felt my thoughts went numb. He paused for a moment for me to get used to him and the pain was gone in a flash only to be replaced by unimaginable pleasure. All the nerves of my body were screaming and I was gasping for air. I was burning and I could discern of my unintelligent talk was "faster". His rhythm grew and he moved so fast inside me that I felt suddenly my clenching around his member and unexplainable bliss that washed over me. My body was tingling all over and then I felt his seed come inside myself. He seemed more primal than ever. Long gone was his composure when he groaned and came inside of me. He kissed my lips again and rolled me over him.

_End of lemon _

"You should rest", he said.

I didn't think I've heard the rest of the sentence because of my exhaustion so I drifted off only to be awakened by his warm touches few moments after.

I don't remember sleeping that night.

…..

When I woke next morning I saw Homunculus asleep. I was surprised to say the least. He looked so different in his sleep, so pacific and pure. Then, he opened his eyes and put me out my reverie.

"I thought you didn't sleep".

"It's not frequent. Just occasionally. Tired, I guess", he looked at me with knowing smirk.

He jumped out of the bed and next time I look he was wearing his traditional black attire. It's not fair he can use magic to do this ordinary things. I stood up and took a flower dress from my wardrobe. When I finally put my dress on I nearly jumped when the doorbell rang.

"Don't let them waiting", he said and his arms around me from behind, "I could change my mind and they would have to wait", he kissed my nape.

"How do you know it's "them" and not just one person?", I spun around to face him.

The doorbell rang nervously and I for reasons unknown I didn't want to go for the door.

The ringing stopped and when I opened the door I wasn't surprised to see the radiant face of Margarete and her unwillingly companion.

I swallowed hard. "What a good time!", I feigned.

T he room was engulfed in silence.


End file.
